


Everything has Changed

by DreamingIsReality



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gay, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Niam - Freeform, Punk Louis, Smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, tattooshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 21,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingIsReality/pseuds/DreamingIsReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their life was perfect. Everyone thought that they would grow old & die together.  They we're so in love, that is until Harry met him.... He changed Harry completely. Instead of the sweet, caring,Innocent,  lovable, cuddly Harry; you now  have the rude, sarcastic , drag racer, druggie. He don't care about anyone anyone but himself & him.  Everything in his new life style was adventurous & spontaneous that is how he liked it. But what is going to happen when something comes up that may change his life forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry was a young charming lad; the ladies drooled over him & always watched him including a few boys. He never paid attention to any of them because he had his love, his life or at least that is what he thought. All through high school Harry has been an A student, while still being a jock.

 

Everyone one around loved Harry & his cheeky personality including his boyfriend of two years Nick & Harry were the ‘it’ couple everyone envied them together & everyone wanted a relationship like theirs. Nick was head over heels for Harry & Harry felt the same way or so he thought.

 

One day Harry went out for a walk because he needed to stretch his legs because they were cramping up on him, so he walked an unfamiliar path. As we was walking he herd the roar of a engine screaming, like someone was burning tires or so Harry thought. Harry being a adventurous person went to see what all the noise was & when he finally could see what was making all the noise he found it, a drag race has happening.

 

As he approached the seen before him he saw that two guys were racing & when they turned they were going so fast that they almost flipped the cars. “Holy god” Harry muttered to himself.

 

He walked over to where other people were cheering on the racers. As he walked over he watched the cars race and he turned around to walk into the crowd a bit more so he wouldn’t stick out like a sore thumb. He stood next to a blonde guy holding hands with a brown man. “They look cute together” Harry thought to himself.

 

Harry just kept watching the cars race & smiled. It looked like a lot of fun & Harry being the boy that loved to try new things wanted to give this a go.

 

Once the two cars stopped or will one of them came in front of the other which I’m guessing is the winner, jumped out. I looked at the driver once he had taken off his helmet & he looked hot. His hair was wet from the sweat but it only made him look sexier. Harry what the hell are you saying? You have a boyfriend!” Harry internally yelled at himself.

 

Harry must’ve been staring to long because before he knew it the guy that he was staring at was up in his face. He had electric blue eyes & tan skin that I just wanted to trail my fingers over, & he had plump lips.

 

“Well Curly is there something that you like? You’ve been staring at me for ages. I know I’m sexy but you don’t need to stare.” He winked.

 

“N- no I was just Um admiring you car.” I blushed

 

“Really?” He seemed sceptical

 

“Yes, it looks fun.” I smiled.

“Really curly? I didn’t take you for the type to drag race.” He seemed shocked.

 

“You should never judge a book by its cover.” I smirked

 

“Hmm guess I shouldn’t Eh Curly” I rolled my eyes at the nickname.

 

“Harry.” I told him

 

“What?” His face showed confusion

 

“My name.” He turned what I presumed to be a shade of red but quickly went back to his normal color.

 

“Well Harry are you still interested in riding that car.” He pointed towards the car that he hopped out of moments before.

 

“What are you serious?” I grinned

 

“Yes, come on.” He laughed. God his laugh was like a melody.

 

He grabbed my hand & dragged me over to his car. He reached in the window & Hauled out two helmets & gave one to me so I can wear & Put the other one over his own head.

 

“Yo Horan!” He yelled to some guy across the parking lot.

 

“Tommo!” the guy yelled back & It was in that minute that I noticed that it was the guy holding hands with the other… the ones that I thought were cute.

 

“Time to race! I have a newbie here so take it easy.” He warned him as he jumped into the other car door & I got in the door & turned on the car.

 

“By the way I still don’t know your name.” I told him.

 

“Its Louis.” He laughed

 

I herd someone outside yell a few things & Louis yelled for me to go so I did & I floored it, I herd Louis laughing in the seat next to me as I zoomed down the streets with that guy on my tail. I don’t know if it was the adrenaline talking or what but I hit the petal harder so I’ll go faster, and I did just that.

 

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket but I didn’t care about that because I got this feeling, & I don’t know what that was but I loved it & wanted more of it. Finally we were coming up to the finish line & The guy wasn’t very far behind me so I gunned it & in a flash I passed the finish line & herd people cheering. I looked over at Louis & seen his face full of shock.

 

“Harry are you sure you haven’t done this before?” I shoke my head.

 

“Bloody hell man you’re like a freaking natural! You bet NIALL he has been doing this for years & Is amazing.” His toned came out really happy & I laughed.

 

I toke off my helmet & stepped out of the car & Louis followed. I seen the man from t he other car get out & Come over I was scared that he would hit me for embarrassing him, but he did the opposite he hugged me. Slowly wrapping my arms around him I herd him sequel in my ear.

 

“Holy fuck mate! How long have you been street racing?” He hauled back from the hug

 

“Actually mate its his first time.” Louis told him as he came up behind us.

 

“First time!” He yelled.

 

“Niall stopped yelling.” Louis scolded him like he was a five year old.

 

“Sorry Lou.” He muttered

 

I was getting ready to reply when two other lads came up to us with a look of Aw upon their faces.

 

“You’re amazing Congratz on the win!” The brown hair one told me.

 

“Yeah congratz! I can’t believe you won against Niall, he is like a little savage when he races.” Niall stuck his tongue out at the quiff boy.

 

“Oh I forgot this is Harry! Harry meet Niall, Liam & Zayn” I smiled & said a hello.

 

“So Harry how long have you been street racing?” I blushed as Louis told them it was my first time.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Niall fell into Liam’s arms “I got beat by a newbie? & Its was his first time!” I laughed at Niall as he was being dramatic

 

“SO Harry how old are you?” Liam asked me.

 

“Um 18 almost finished high school.” I smiled at that thought, almost done high school finally I can be free.

 

“Really?” They seemed shocked.

 

“Yeah, why is that so shocking?” I asked

 

“Well for one you’re like a giant & you just seemed older I guess its your maturity.” Louis replied.

 

 

I looked at my phone & seen a few missed texts & calls from Nick & my mom, sighing I looked at the time & seen it was one. Yikes I thought.

 

“As much as I am having fun I got to go I have school tomorrow.” I sighed just another place for me to be prefect in.

 

“Its alright mate! But your coming back tomorrow night right?” I nodded and said a ‘hell ya’ earning a chuckled from the guys.

 

“Before ya go Harry we want your number.” Louis smirked.

 

After exchanging numbers I left with a real smile on my face for once, not that stupid fake smile that I am used to.

 

Once I arrived home mum asked where I’ve been & I told her I was out with some friends before going up stairs into my room & flopping down on the bed & falling into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their life was perfect. Everyone thought that they would grow old & die together. They we're so in love, that is until Harry met him.... He changed Harry completely. Instead of the sweet, caring,Innocent, lovable, cuddly Harry; you now have the rude, sarcastic , drag racer, druggie. He don't care about anyone anyone but himself & him. Everything in his new life style was adventurous & spontaneous that is how he liked it. But what is going to happen when something comes up that may change his life forever?

I woke up the next morning & hauled my lazy ass out of bed, thinking that I shouldn’t have stayed out so late, but then glad I did because last night was amazing.

 

As I got up & was done with my showering I made my way down stairs & smelled something amazing. As I walked into the kitchen I seen my mum cooking & someone was sitting in a chair, as I walked in the kitchen I found out that the guy was infact Nick.

 

“Harry” He smiled as he got out of his chair & gave me a kiss, & This was the first kiss where I actually didn’t want to kiss him. But I had to kiss him back because I didn’t want him getting upset with me, I really didn’t need that.

 

“Hey Babe” I forced a smile , luckily no one noticed.

 

“Boys take a seat the pancakes are ready.” Mum came over & put pancakes on our plates.

 

I dug right in to the pancakes hungry from last night, I felt their eyes on my as I ate but chose to ignore them, that is until they asked me that question.

 

“So um Harry where were you last night? I tried calling but got no answer.” He moved his pancakes with his fork so he wouldn’t make eye contact.

 

“Just out with some friends S’all.” I replied

 

“Oh.” He replied

 

“Yeah is that a problem?” I looked at him I was slightly annoyed.

 

“No, I just thought you didn’t go out much with the people from school.” He mumbled

 

“I have friends other than the ones in school.” I snapped

 

“Sorry.” He looked down at his plate and pushed it away, but I kept on eating.

 

The table became very awkward and I was glad when my mum toke the plates away. I got up from the table & went to grab my bookbag & singled Nick to come on as I left the house.

 

I jumped into the driver seat of my car & waited for Nick to get in. Finally he got in & I turned up the radio & drove out of the driveway.

 

The drive was awkward & that was because Nick & I hardly ever fight & I mean never, I feel as though I should be feeling bad for snapping but I don’t.

 

Once we pulled up to the school I jumped out of my car & waited for Nick to get out before locking it up. I walked around the car and laced Nick’s & Mine fingers together as we began walking into the school.

We said ‘Hey’ to a few people as we made our way to class & sat down. I sat behind Nick as I felt my phone vibrate.

 

I hauled it out & seen I have a text from Louis.

 

From- Lou

 

Hey Curly! Hows life?

 

I laughed at the nickname usually when someone calls me ‘Curly’ it pisses me off including Nick but when Louis calls me it I like it.

 

To-Lou

 

Eh Life’s alright, how about you?

 

I looked up on the board to see the teacher writing notes but I can get them from someone else later, right now I’m texting Louis it’s more important.

 

From-Lou

 

Eh its life. What eating you?

 

To Lou-

Boyfriend is being really annoying atm Gaaahhh.

 

From Lou-

Ugh relationship drama sucks! Wanna get lunch with me?”

 

To Lou

 

That sounds amazing.

 

I smiled as I slid my phone back into my pocket and looked at the board & started writing notes.

_______________________________________


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their life was perfect. Everyone thought that they would grow old & die together. They we're so in love, that is until Harry met him.... He changed Harry completely. Instead of the sweet, caring,Innocent, lovable, cuddly Harry; you now have the rude, sarcastic , drag racer, druggie. He don't care about anyone anyone but himself & him. Everything in his new life style was adventurous & spontaneous that is how he liked it. But what is going to happen when something comes up that may change his life forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii so their is some smut in thissss!!

As the bell rang for lunch I packed up my things & stood up & went to the door but I felt someone grab my sleeve.

 

“What?” I turned around

 

“Are we getting lunch together?” Nick asked nervously

 

“Not today.” I saw him bite his lip.

 

“Okay.” He whispered as he left the classroom.

 

Should I feel bad that I just stood up my boyfriend? I don’t I am really excited to see Louis and have lunch with him, not Nick.

 

I shoke my head & made my way down the halls & Out of the school. I texted Louis where my school is because he told me that he would pick me up. I seen him leaning against his car on his phone as I walked up to him, I felt eyes on me but that is because of Louis’s car, which I love by the way. Also Louis has a nice few tattoos and piercing & Most people at this school is posh, another reason why I hate it, but I am done I a month.

 

“Lou.” I called

 

“Hey Curly!” I smiled as I went over & gave him a hug and smelled him…Yes I smelled him & He smells amazing.

 

“Did you just smell me?” He asked with a grin.

 

“Yup!” I popped the ‘p’

 

“Only you, & Wanna leave now I don’t really like your whole school staring at me…” He trailed off.

 

“Yeah people at this school are really nosy.” I told him as I got in the car

 

“You’re telling me.” He said from the driver seat

 

I don’t know what made me say it, or if it was because he looked extremely hot with this coat that is too big for him & those jeans he got on which showed his bum off amazing, and the white shirt he had showed off his abs nicely.

 

“Louis.” I said

 

“Yes?” He looked at me as we stopped at a light

 

“You look really sexy right now.” I told him and I saw him blush

 

“Um Harry don’t you have a boyfriend or something.” His voice cracked

 

“ I do but I really like you.” I told him softly as I toke his hand in mine

 

“I like you too.” He put his hand on my check and leaned in and kissed me.

 

I pulled away from the kiss panting and motioned to Louis to go because he light was green & he did. He drove us to a abandoned parking lot & parked the car.

 

“Lou?” I yelped as he pressed me down on the back seat of his very nice car. Yes it was comfy but well you know. His sparkling blue eyes peered down into my green ones, clouded with lust. I bit my lip roughly. What would Nick be thinking right now? I mean I did just reject him but, now I have Louis fucking Tomlinson hovering over me, his soft hands resting either side of my head and his sexy self straddling my thin waist.

 

“Don't you want this Curly?”

 

What kind of question is that? Of course I want this! Louis is sexy! What more could I want? Oh... Oh my God! I AM A SLUT? I am basically cheating on-Oh screw Nick! I nodded and grabbed at his shirt making Louis smirk. Damn that's hot. I felt my trousers getting rather tight down there as I started getting a little harder. He leaned down, his warm mint smelling breath brushing over my face. My green eyes fluttered closed slowly, my heart literally jumping out of my chest.

 

“Tell me you want me... Tell me you want me Curly.” He whispered, his lips brushing on mine as he said those words. I balled my hands into fists, creasing his shirt. I want him... I want him so badly. I want him to fuck me so hard I wont be able to walk properly for a week. I want him to fuck me into the car seats making me spill all over the leather seats.

 

“I want you...” I breathed. I felt him smile. I didn't dare open my eyes in fear he wasn't really there. I felt his soft, wet and warm lips press onto mine his knees, the only thing holding him up as his fingers hooked round the hem of my school shirt. His ice cold, long fingers brushing over my stomach.

 

“I cant hear you baby... Say it louder.”

 

“I want you so badly Lou!” I said louder as he leaned back, my eyes fluttering open to see him removing his top, my eyes at his tanned waist and the V forming. I chewed my lip roughly my cheeks turning pink as it kept raising, his toned abs appearing, his hard nipples appearing and finally he had pulled it over his head, throwing it in the front seat. He pulled me up by the shoulders.

 

“Arms up.”

 

I swallowed hard and slowly raised my arms for him. He slowly lifted my school shirt over my head and through it in the drivers seat, before shoving me roughly into the leather seats. He went straight for my neck, seeking out any sweet spots. I moaned softly, his fingers travelling all over my considerably less toned body. He was driving me mental. My head was spinning as his lips travelled down my neck and along my shoulder, suddenly biting down hard. I yelped loudly, as I felt his lips curl up, his tongue licking slowly.

 

His hands stopped at my hips, his fingers digging in softly, rubbing circles. Jesus! A loud moan replaced the whimpers as his lips travelled down my chest, his lips latching onto my left nipple, his tongue licking at it. I gripped his shoulders roughly, trusting my trouser clad hips up, rubbing against him.

 

“Eager aren't we?”

 

“Lou... L-Lou please!”

 

“But I'm not done here yet.”

 

Ugh he's teasing! TEASING ME! I whimpered as he moved to the next one, sucking roughly, his tongue swirling round. Again I thrust up roughly. I moaned loudly arching my back, causing his to arch up ways so I had no where to touch.

 

“Touching is my job Curly.”

 

“P-Please Lo-Louis... Please...” I whimpered, his wet, warm lips kissing down my stomach, his tongue licking softly, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. He kissed all over my stomach making me shiver. His fingers started digging in harder the circles getting rougher and bigger. I felt a tug on my trousers.

 

Soon I was lying naked on the cold leather seats, Louis pulling off his trousers and boxers. Okay so I may have pictured what was under his clothes a few times but I really wasn't expecting something that big. He smirked.

 

“Like what you see Curly?”

 

Heck yeah!

 

“Just get yourself inside me!”

 

“Eager as ever!”

 

I lay down and got myself comfortable and he stretched me out and positioned himself before pushing his hands down hard on my shoulders, my eyes going wide as the pressure was pretty bad. I whimpered and he grinned.

 

“Ready?”

 

Fuck! He slowly slid into me, moving his hips in a rhythm as his bones rubbed mine. Are breathing started getting heavy the faster he seemed to pound into me, his sweaty body, rubbing with mine, his hard nipples brushing mine. I soon started moving with him, as our body grew hotter and sweatier. I couldn't see my eyes were a blur and my heart was on over drive! Louis was groaning loudly the sound blending with my heavy panting.

 

“Lou-Louis... Ugh!”

 

“N-Not yet Curly!”

 

Ugh come on! I am so close. Louis started pounding harder and deeper. His hip bones were bashing roughly against mine. Damn that’s going to bruise after this. I tensed and Louis was going mental. His head was tilted back, his hair plastered to his cheeks and forehead, eyes tight shut. I gripped hard on his shoulders. He whined as he spilled his load inside me. I arched my back slightly, as I felt himself pull out of me.

 

“Need help there?” He panted, a tired, satisfied grin on his gorgeous tanned face. I nodded. He shuffled backwards with the last of his strength and sat in between my trembling legs. He lowered his head and took my length in his mouth. I felt his tongue explore and I trust up. He moaned softly, sliding my length driving me close to the edge. I moaned loudly.

 

“LOUIS!”

 

I felt my load spill from the tip. I looked slightly to see Louis' eyes close, as white liquid dribbled from his mouth, as he sucked eagerly. I moaned softly, flopping on the sticky leather seats of his car. I was a panting moaning mess, but that was fucking brilliant!

 

 

I was still panting when Louis hauled me onto his chest as it moved up & down from his heavy breathing.

 

“Holy Fuck” Louis whispered

 

“Yeah.” I laid my head on his sweaty chest.

He just lay there listening to each others breathing when I felt myself yawn, I herd Louis whisper “Go to sleep Curly” as I drifted off into dreams filled with Louis.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their life was perfect. Everyone thought that they would grow old & die together. They we're so in love, that is until Harry met him.... He changed Harry completely. Instead of the sweet, caring,Innocent, lovable, cuddly Harry; you now have the rude, sarcastic , drag racer, druggie. He don't care about anyone anyone but himself & him. Everything in his new life style was adventurous & spontaneous that is how he liked it. But what is going to happen when something comes up that may change his life forever?

I herd the sound of something buzzing making me groan and turn over, but I ended up on top of Louis.

 

Wait Louis? Oh yeah we fucked. I smiled as I remember the pleasure he sent through my body. I don’t regret what happened hours ago not one bit, & I probably never will.

 

The buzzing sound continued so I got up from Louis’s chest and looked around screeching for my phone because I think that is what is buzzing, I put my hand around the floor of the car to see where my phone was, it was not much good to use my eyes seeing as its dark out.

 

Once I got my phone I put it in my hand & sat back up on Louis lap. I herd him groan & Then he sat up using his elbows to keep him up.

 

“Harry what are you doing?” He mumbled sleepily.

 

“My phone was beeping.” I smiled

 

He laid back down and brought me down with his so I was laying on his chest, I smiled as I brought my phone up & Had to squint my eyes from the light.

 

I saw that I had a few missed texts from some ‘school friends’ & Nick. Oh shit I for got about Nick what am I going to tell him? Do I even need to tell him? No I don’t have to tell him if I don’t want. I know I should tell him but I am scared once I do something will happen between me & Louis & I am not ready for that yet, I am falling for Louis fast and I can’t help it.

 

I saw a few missed calls from my mum so I decided I should call her back. Still lying on Louis chest I called my mum. I felt Louis fingers playing with my hair & It made me smile.

 

“Hello?” came a voice after the second ring.

 

“Mum.” I asked into the phone.

 

“Harry Edward Styles where the hell are you? The school called saying you skiped! Skipped Harry that is not like you! & I’m not the only worried one Nick is a wreck Harry! The poor boy.” I sighed great Nick is with my mom, another reason its going to be hard to break up with him.

 

“Mum I just went out with a mate is S’all & I’m on my way back okay.” I sighed and looked at Louis; he smiled back & pecked my lips making me smile.

 

“You better young man.” She told me sternly

 

I hung up the phone & Looked at Louis.

 

“I have to go home, Mum & Nick are worried.” I snuggled into his chest.

 

“I don’t want you going back to him.” He put his face into my curls making me smile

 

“I don’t want to either but its going to be hard breaking up with him.” I sigh

 

“Why is that? You like me & I like you what is so complicated about that?” he asked

 

“Yeah I like you a lot its just that we’ve been together for 2 years & Everyone think we are going to get married, have a family and so on. My life is so complicated everyone wants something from me like my teachers except me to be a role model for the other students. My mum accepts me to be the perfect son gets good grades, help her out care for everyone; she likes to brag about me like I am some price. Nick relies on me so much & it does get annoying he thinks we should be together every second of the day, he thinks he owns me & he always needs to know where I am or who I am with.” I finish.

 

“Wow so you’re life is complicated Huh.” He asked.

 

“You have no idea.” I tell him

 

“Harry I don’t know what is going to happen for us, but I want us to be together, I want to be able to call you mine.” He told me softly

 

“I want that too so much, I want to be able to kiss you whenever, hug you whenever & spoil you and just love you. I want to show you off & I want people to look at our relationship & Be like I want a relationship like theirs.” I smiled.

 

“I would love to have that baby & hopefully one day we will.” I smiled and got off him & Hauled on my boxers followed by my pants & shirts.

 

“Don’t get dressed!” He whined

 

“Louis I have to get home remember.” I laugh

 

“ I forgot.” He hauled on his clothes much to my disappointment but he couldn’t bring me home naked as much as I would have loved that though.

 

He climbed into the drivers seat and started the car, not before lacing his fingers through mine though. We drove with the radio so loud that our ears were going to bust but we didn’t care, we just sang to it & Laughed it was the most fun I had in a while, will besides from earlier.

 

Finally we pulled up at my house & I sighed & turned to Louis.

 

“I don’t want to say good bye.” He put his hand up to my check & leaned in & Pressed his soft lips against mine, it was short but it was full of love & passion.

 

“Well lets not say goodbye lets just pretend we are strangers & Say hello & Then walk away?” He suggests.

 

“Oh Lou.” I laugh

 

I looked out the window to see my mum on the step trying to see us, but Louis windows are tented luckily.

 

“Louis my mum trying to see us I have to go.” I gave him a smile.

 

“Bye baby.” I smiled as I jumped out of the car & waved to him as he drove off.

 

I walked up my walkway to be greeted by my mother who surprisingly said nothing as I walked inside. Once I was inside I seen Gemma sitting on the stairs & A smiled spread across my face as I seen her.

 

“Gemma!” I ran over & tackled her into a hug

 

“Harry!” She screamed.

 

“What are you doing here? I thought you were at Uni?” I hauled back from the hug

 

“I was but mum called me something about ‘My baby is in trouble’.” He put air quotes around it.

 

“Mum what is she talking about?” I turned around & Looked at my mum

 

“Harry hun you’re changing & Its not a good change.” I scoffed

 

“Mum just because I skipped a day of school doesn’t mean I am changing!” I hissed

 

“Harry you even snapped at Nick today! NICK Harry you never fight with him & Now me, God Harry what is wrong.” She asked

 

“Mum am I not allowed to be angry? Oh wait I’m not because I have to be this perfect son who can’t do nothing wrong because you can’t brag about me then, isn’t that right mum?” I asked

 

“Harry who was that boy you were with?” She asked changing the subject.

 

“Does it even matter mum?” I was pissed off at this point.

 

“I don’t want you around him no more.” She sternly told me.

 

“Like hell I’ll stay away from him.” I hissed.

 

“Harry you are not too see him anymore. Understood.” I shoke my head in disbelief

 

“I’m not going to stop fucking seeing him mum, he is a fucking friend for fuck sakes! God why now of all times would you start be a mum.” I ran out of the kitchen & Up the stairs into my bedroom slamming the door behind me, I ran over to my bed & started sobbing.

 

I cried for the rest of the night until I couldn’t cry anymore & I finally fell into a restless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their life was perfect. Everyone thought that they would grow old & die together. They we're so in love, that is until Harry met him.... He changed Harry completely. Instead of the sweet, caring,Innocent, lovable, cuddly Harry; you now have the rude, sarcastic , drag racer, druggie. He don't care about anyone anyone but himself & him. Everything in his new life style was adventurous & spontaneous that is how he liked it. But what is going to happen when something comes up that may change his life forever?

I herd a knocking on my door wakening me from my slumber, the one I really didn’t want to be awakened from. I rolled over & groaned as a pain came into my head.

 

I got up & walked over to the door & opened it and I saw Gemma standing their with a cup of tea in her hands with a small smile on her face.

 

“What do you want Gem.” I walked over to my closet & Went into the bathroom & changed, not bothering to shower.

 

“To see if you’re alright & I brought you up some tea, I figured you could use it because of all your crying last night.” I was going to ask her how she herd me crying, but she beat me to it.

 

“Everyone in the house herd you, you don’t cry silently.” She handed me the tea.

 

“Great, just fucking great.” I toke a sip of my tea which tasted amazing.

 

“Do you want to talk?” I nodded.

 

I went over & sat down on the bed & Gemma came over next to me.

 

“I went out the other night for a walk to just clear my head. I came across a drag race going on, and I went & watched. It was really cool so I stayed. I soon got to know the driver of one of the cars & he let me drive it & I won the race.” I Smiled at the memory.

 

“Go on.” This is why I love Gemma she don’t judge like my mum or step dad.

 

“I felt so free Gem, like never before & I loved it. Anyway I met up with Louis today he was the driver, and I kind of got feeling for him & when we were out last night we um yeah, and he likes me too. We want to be together but Nick & now mum won’t let me near him Gem! I living here, I hate this life! You got away I can’t I’ll always have to be the perfect son! The only way I’ll get out of it is too kill myself! & I am afraid I’ll have to do it one day to be a peace. I just want to be free Gem, please help me, please.” I cried, she brought me into a tight hug and I cried on her shoulder.

 

“Shh Harry everything will be alright.” I shoke my head.

 

“No it never will! She has me on a leash & I can’t handle it anymore.” I tell her

 

“Harry I want you happy, how can I make you happy?” I was getting ready to shake my head but I got an idea.

 

“I want to run away.” I tell her.

 

“Harry you can’t! Where would you go? I’m not letting you go on the street!” She frantically tells me

 

“Maybe you can help me with that.” I Ask hopefully

 

“What.” She wipes away a tear that has fallen from her eyes.

 

“Help me buy a flat.” I gave her the puppy dog eyes

 

“Harry I don’t know, what about school?” I sighed/

 

“Gem I know what I want to do & I don’t need a degree and I can’t stay here please, I need this just please.” I beg

 

“Okay Harry I’ll help you but what am I going to tell mum?” She looks around the room nervously.

 

“ I don’t care tell her I ran away, I know I should care about her but why should I when all I am to her is a trophy? .” I asked

 

“You have a point.” I nodded/

 

“So we can leave now & go look for a flat after I put my stuff in your car, because she is gone to work now and won’t notice.” I told her.

 

We packed up most of my things, well when I say most I mean all. We brought it all down and shoved in all into Gemma’s car, she promised me that she would not tell mum where I am, but she is still going to see me & I am glad because I have no idea what I would do with out her.

 

“What are you going to do about Nick if you want to be with Louis?” She asked as we stopped at a red light.

 

“I’m breaking up with Nick I am going over to see him, by the way can we stop at the school now so I can do that?” I seen her sigh but she nodded, and we made our way to the school.

 

Seeing as it was lunch time when we got to the school everyone was out and about, I looked around for Nick & finally saw him laughing with his other friends, I don’t consider them friends. I consider Niall, Zayn, Liam & Louis friends not them.

 

I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder making him turn around and smile a smile that used to make me melt, not so much anymore.

 

“Hey I was wondering where you were today.” He pecked my lips & if I was being honest it felt like I was cheating on Louis, not like I cheated on him.

 

“Can we talk?” He nods and says goodbye to the other

“What do you wanna talk about?” He plays with his hands nervously.

 

“I wanna break up!” I say

 

“What” His voice cracked

 

“Look Nick your-“ He cut me off

 

“Don’t say I’m a nice guy & I’ll find someone else Harry! I love you! I’m in love with you. I don’t want anyone else, I just want you.” His voice cracked

 

“But I am just not in love with you anymore.” I tell him softly.

 

“Who is it.” He looked at me for the first time during the whole conversation.

 

“Nick-“ He cut me off again.

 

“Oh so you dump me & Don’t even have the guts to tell me for who? Your amazing Haz really though.” He shoved passed me and walked away.

 

I sighed as I made my way back to the car, with people looking at me & to be honest it got fucking annoying.

 

“Take a fucking picture it’ll last longer.” I gave them the finger as I got into the car.

 

“Classy Harry.” Gemma laughed.

 

“Can we just go? I have had enough of these people.” She nods and drives off

 

For the rest of the day Gemma & I looked at flats & Finally after a lot of screeching we found one for me. It was really homey it was open concept & Had wooden floors & It was beautiful & The best thing was I could move in right away.

 

“Harry this is a nice place.” I smiled as I laid down the last box.

 

“Yeah it is.” She smiled.

 

“Do you want me to stay & have me help you unpack or?” I shoke my head.

 

“Alright then I should be going home before mum has a right fit!” I laugh and give her a hug.

 

Once we left I called Louis.

 

“Hello?” His cheerful voice came.

 

“Hey Lou!” I grin.

 

“Harry! What do I owe the honour of this phone call?” I laugh

 

“I was wondering if you want to come over?” I waited for his answer

 

“I’d love too!” I smiled.

 

“Great I’ll just give you the name of my new address?” I told him

 

“You moved?” I sighed

 

“I’ll explain once you come over” I gave him the information & I hung up.

 

I unpacked a few boxes while I was waiting for Louis, but once I herd t he door bell go off I ran over to the door and flung it open & kissed him.

 

“Miss me curly?” He breathed.

 

“You have no idea.” I smiled as I got off him & motioned for him to come Inside.

 

“Where is your mum?” I sighed and sat on the couch I hauled him onto my lap and he rested his head in the crook of my neck, I felt his hot breath on my neck making me shiver.

 

“I moved out.” His head shot up and he looked at me alarmed

 

“What!” he shirked

 

“Louis calm down I couldn’t live their any longer.” He nested his head in my neck again.

 

“My mum as I told you wants me to be prefect & I can’t live like that because I am not perfect, I’m far from it. & She said how I was changing but I am not, I’m just being the real me & She told me I couldn’t hang out with you anymore & I couldn’t bare that Louis! That house was suffocating me & I Had to get out…. So I did. My sister helped buy this house for me & help me move I owe her so much.” I tell him

 

“Wow.” He breathed

 

“Yeah.” I smiled

 

“Are you happy now?” I smiled

 

“Yeah I feel free for once.” He smiled and pressed his lips to mine softly before pulling away.

 

“And I broke up with Nick so now we can be together.” His smiled grew & He jumped on me so that he was on top of me, I laughed as he looked down at me.

 

“So now we’re free?” I nodded.

 

He leaned down & kissed me with love & passion making me smile, but I got a thought in mind so I had to pull away from the kiss.

 

“Louis how would you like the idea of me & you opening a tattoo shop?


	6. Chapter 6

He got off of me & Looked at me with a grin plastered on his face.

 

“What do you mean like me & You open a tattoo shop together & Do tattoos.” I nodded

 

“Harry do you even know how to do tattoos? I know how to do a few & I know Zayn knows, but are you sure?” I nodded once again.

 

“I’ve never been more sure of something in my life & I don’t need to do the tattoos, I can do the piercings I know how to do them, but like you said we could ask Zayn to do the tattoos with you & I can work at the cash.” I bounced up & down with excitement

 

“Harry I think that sounds amazing!” He brought me into a bone crushing hug.

 

“We can go look at places tomorrow!” I say excitedly

 

“Haz that sounds great!” I smiled.

 

“So Louis do you want to stay the night?” I ask hopefully

 

“Yeah sure.” He smiled.

 

I got up & went into the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea.

 

“Lou do you want any tea?” I shouted

 

“Yes!” He said as he came in the kitchen. I made the tea & When I was pouring it into the mugs I felt Louis’s strong arms go around my waist & a smile formed on my lips. I felt him kiss my neck & I could feel the smile on his face. I turned around so that Louis’s arms were still safely wrapped around my waist & I moved my arms around his neck weaving my fingers through his feathery locks.

 

“I love your eyes.” He whispered.

 

“Mine? Look at yours! I could look into them all day if I could.” I put my hand on his check smiling as I seen him close his eyes & Lean on my hand.

 

He opened his eyes & leaned towards with me meeting him half way & our lips touched in a fierce kiss.

 

We battled for dominance but I soon let him win, loving the way he toke charge when we got intimate, but when we were with others I was the dominant one. Our tongues moved together in perfect sync, same with our lips. 

 

Somewhere in between the kissed I ended up on the top of the counter & Louis with his shirt off, and it would have gone farther if it wasn't for Louis’s phone going off. He pulled away & sighed as he toke his phone out of his pocket & Answered it & A smile spread across his face.

 

“Hello?” He asked into the phone, the other person said something & I decided to give him space, so I jumped down off the counter & grabbed my cup of tea and kiss his check, & I made my way to the living room.

 

I stayed in their watching some show on Tv while Louis talked to whoever on the phone. Finally he emerged from the kitchen with his tea & came over and sat down next to me, letting me cuddle up to his chest.

 

“Who was on the phone?” I didn’t mean to be nosy I was just curious

 

“My mum wanted to tell me she is coming up next week with the girls.” He smiled.

 

“Really now?” He nodded his head like a five year old making me laugh

 

“So tell me about your family, we are dating but we hardly know anything.” I pouted making him kiss the pout off my lips.

 

“Well I am originally from Doncaster, my parents split when I was young and I have four sisters named Felicity but we call her Fizzy, &Charlotte but we call her Lottie, & Then you have the twins Daisy & Phoebe. I lived with them all growing up & my mum & Her name is Jay.” He sipped his tea

 

“What about you?” He looked up from sipping his tea, looking cute too.

 

“I’m from Cheshire & my parents also split when I was young I don’t remember much only being really sad, I wish I would of went & lived with my dad but I never. I we and lived with my mum which made my life horrid, her name is Anne by the way. I also have a step dad his name is Robyn and my sister is Gemma.” I tell him.

 

Louis & I just got to know each more through out the whole night, we laughed. Finally it was time for us to go to bed so I walked into my room, being glad that Gemma already made the bed because I was so tired. I jumped into bed & I felt Louis jump in besides me making me smile as he put his arm around my waist.

 

“Night Lou.” I whisper

 

“Night baby.” He kissed my forehead

 

 

NEXT DAY MOFOS (I LOVE YOU ALL REALLY)

 

I woke up early so I decided that I should make Louis breakfast so I did. I cooked us up some French toast & I was just finished by the time he came into the kitchen looking incredibly sexy in his boxer, and bed hair.

 

“I love your bed hair, but you sex hair is so much sexier.” I told him

 

“Thanks babe! Your sex hair is sexy too.” He winked

 

I brought the food over to the table & went into the fridge also glad that Gemma made us go get food the night before, and I grabbed some apple juice.

 

“Harry these are amazing!” he moaned

 

“Thanks but Lou if you could stop with the moaning it’s a little early to have a problem.” He blushed

 

“I texted the boys this morning and Zayn said he would love to help us, & Liam said he would like to ya know look after the money & Niall would help out at the cash & Piercings, but me & You would still own it. What do you think?” He shoved more French toast into his mouth

 

“I think that this is going to be amazing!” he laughed.

 

“I texted the boys your address so we can leave together & Go look for a studio I guess we will call it.” He smiled.

 

“That sounds great!” Since I was finished I toke my plate over to the sink & washed it. The doorbell rang & Lou ran to get it but first he put his plate in the sink so I could clean it, but he made the water make a big splash making me wet.

 

“What a gentleman.” I thought to myself.

 

I herd someone some into the kitchen & All of a sudden I was brought into a tight hug with someone screaming.

 

“Harry you have the best ideas, omg your amazing!” I laughed

 

“Thanks Niall.” He finally let me out of the hug.

 

“He is right though none of us would of ever thought of this.” Liam said as he came into the kitchen followed by Zayn & Louis.

 

“I always wanted to do one & So I thought why not?” I shrugged

 

“We better leave now if we don’t want to be searching in the dark.” Liam informed us

 

We nodded & all made our way out of my flat & pilled into Louis’s car seeing as we thought it would be better to go in the one car.

 

We spent the day looking at places but none of them were no good, we have one final one to look at, I am hoping its good or else we are screwed.

 

Once we got their & walked inside the place was very spacious with a few different rooms which were good for when we got customers. It was painted a nice blue & didn't look like it was in need of much fixing up. After we talked about it we decided that this is going to be it, this place it is.

 

& I am finally free

___________________________________________________________________


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their life was perfect. Everyone thought that they would grow old & die together. They we're so in love, that is until Harry met him.... He changed Harry completely. Instead of the sweet, caring,Innocent, lovable, cuddly Harry; you now have the rude, sarcastic , drag racer, druggie. He don't care about anyone anyone but himself & him. Everything in his new life style was adventurous & spontaneous that is how he liked it. But what is going to happen when something comes up that may change his life forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if it doesn't say P.O.V its Harry's

It’s been a month since we’ve bought the tattoo shop & business has been really good, better than what we thought it would. It has also been a month since Louis & I began dating and we couldn’t be happier!

 

Also I have been less stressed lately & I have been care free, Its like a load has been lifted off my back & I couldn’t be happier.

 

Gemma calls every now & Then & Often comes to visits, she has even met Louis & the two get along quite well. She also stayed true to her word & never told mum where I went, but she said mum is in denial & still thinks I am coming back, Pfft not likely.

 

“Harry!” my head swung in the direction of the voice & I seen Louis smiling at me.

 

“Can I help you?” I grin

 

“Not me you can help but you’ve got a costumer coming in about ten minutes for a piercing.” I nodded my head

 

“Well I have to go back I came out for some more ink.” He kissed my lips and smiled before walking towards the room.

 

About ten minutes later I herd the bell chime signalling that the costumer was here, looking up I felt the blood drain from my face. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked over my shoulder to see Liam looking at me with a concerned face.

 

“I’ll go in the back & get ready & you send him in.” I mumbled

 

I went into my room I use to do my piercing and got everything ready, I herd a knock on the door & told them to come in. I saw the door open & Then he came in.

 

“Well, well, well if it isn’t Styles.” He smirked

 

“HelloBlaine.” I shifted on both my feet from nervousness

 

“So ready to get this show on the road.” He smirked & went over to the chair ripping off his shirt, and a flashback came.

 

FLASHBACK*

 

“BlaineI don’t want to tonight.” I told my boyfriend of one year.

 

“Harry I know you want this baby!” he ripped off my shirt and brought me close to him, I tried pushing him off but it wouldn’t work.

 

“Please stop!” he continued to kiss my neck leaving filthy love bites all over me.

 

“I know you want this as bad as me baby!” He brought his hand down and cupped me, making me shiver & not the good shiver either.

 

“No please.” He didn’t listen to my pleas for him to stop he kept going even if it hurt me, it pleasured him

 

End of Flashback*

 

“Harry I’m waiting.” He snapped.

 

I scrambled over and grabbed the needle, and sat down in front of him, shaking as I did this.

 

“Where do you want pierced?” I asked shakily

 

“My nipple I didn’t take off my shirt for you to stare faggot.” I shut my eyes and nodded, trying not to cry as the flashbacks kept coming.

 

Once I was finally done his piercing we walked out into main place with me walking in front of him stiffly. I saw the others boys already out in front talking I guess they are already done.

 

“Baby!” Louis shouted with a smile making me smile. I felt someone pass me & I knew who it was when I felt his breath in my ear.

 

“You’re such a useless faggot always have been & always will be, & you weren’t a good fuck. You just wait that one will leave you soon.” He smacked my ass as he walked up to the counter. The guys were looking at him with a look of shock while Louis looked at his with pure hatred.

 

As he was leaving I saw him wink in my direction making more memories come back, they came back so fast I had to grip my head & I bent over because the pain became unbearable. 

 

The last thing I herd before I passed out was his voice.

 

Louis’s P.O.V

 

I was talking with the lads while I waited for Harry to finish up with the person he was piercing.

 

“I just didn’t like the aura I was getting from is all.” He was talking about the guy that Harry was giving his piercing too.

 

“Why did he seem sketchy?” Niall asked from his spot on Liam’s lap.

 

“Yeah & Harry seemed like he knew him too!” he added in.

 

I was getting read to reply with I saw Harry walking out very stiffly may I add.

 

“Baby!” I shouted to him making him smile.

 

I saw the guy has something to Harry & Then he slapped his arse. HE SLAPPED HIS ARSE HOW DISERPECTFUL CAN YOUY GET? & when he is taken if he didn’t just notice. To say I was angry was an under statement I was livid.

 

The guy came over and paid and looked once more in Harry;’s direction winking at him, making me more angry before walking out.

 

I looked at Harry & saw him clutch his head before bending over, I ran over to him to only have him fall in my arms after blacking out.

 

“Harry!” I screamed.

 

The boys ran over & I herd Zayn speaking into the phone with what I am guessing is a ambulance.

 

It all happened in such a blur I don’t quite remember riding in the ambulance with Harry or getting off and sitting in the waiting room for a while, I don’t remember Gemma arriving; heck I didn’t even see the doctor come out.

 

“Harry Styles.” We all jumped up.

 

“How is he?” Gemma asked nervously

 

“I’m sorry but he is dead.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their life was perfect. Everyone thought that they would grow old & die together. They we're so in love, that is until Harry met him.... He changed Harry completely. Instead of the sweet, caring,Innocent, lovable, cuddly Harry; you now have the rude, sarcastic , drag racer, druggie. He don't care about anyone anyone but himself & him. Everything in his new life style was adventurous & spontaneous that is how he liked it. But what is going to happen when something comes up that may change his life forever?

Louis’s P.O.V

 

“What!” I croaked

 

“No.” Gemma whispered.

 

The doctor was looking at his sheets & A funny look came across his face.

 

“Um I seem to have mixed that up.” He mumbled

 

“What do you mean messed up.” I said through my teeth clenched

 

“I was looking at the wrong papers…Your friend Harry Styles is fine he is in room 210.” I wanted to punch him but before I could do anything Zayn was following me forward.

 

I looked at the door & Saw that we were at Harry’s room, finally. I toke a deep breathe and walked into the room & Saw Harry sat on the bed watching T.V with a small smile talking place on his face.

 

“Harry.” I shirked

 

He turned his head & opened his arms which I ran into and cuddled his chest.

 

“Hey Lou.” He mumbled into my hair

 

“You’re okay.” I mumbled

 

“Yeah why wouldn't I be?” He looked at each of us with curiosity on his face.

 

“The doctor told us you were dead.” Liam told him softly.

 

“WHAT!” Harry shouted

 

“Yeah.” I mumbled into his chest

 

“I’m not dead, I’m not near I just had a panic attack S’all.” He told us

 

“Harry since when did you have panic attacks.” I lifted my head from his chest & Looked him in the eyes.

 

“Since I was 15.” He mumbled

 

I shared looks with the boys & I looked back at Harry.

 

“Harry what aren't you telling us?” I asked softly

 

“You know that boy that came into the shop today.” He looked at us with pained eyes.

 

“How could I forget? I wanted to kill him.” I imagined chocking him to death

 

“Well he was my ex boyfriend.” He looked down at his shaky hands so I toke both his hands in mine & kissed his knuckles he gave me a small smile.

 

“Anyways our relationship was going good until he started to force me into sex & I wasn't ready I was only 14 at the time. I thought he would wait until I was ready but he never, one night he forced me, he forced me to have sex with him. I felt so dirty after & He kept forcing me! He would hit me if I never game him what he wanted, I tried to get out but I couldn't but finally he found a new boy toy, I felt so happy when wee broke up a year later, I didn't have to put up with the nasty remarks he would say, the forced sex or the beatings. He made me feel so in pure & Dirty.” He cried and everyone of us had tears in our eyes.

 

“Shh baby.” I toke him in my arms & rocked him saying soothing words to him.

 

“He is not going to touch you anymore I won’t let him! I’m going to keep you safe, always & forever.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their life was perfect. Everyone thought that they would grow old & die together. They we're so in love, that is until Harry met him.... He changed Harry completely. Instead of the sweet, caring,Innocent, lovable, cuddly Harry; you now have the rude, sarcastic , drag racer, druggie. He don't care about anyone anyone but himself & him. Everything in his new life style was adventurous & spontaneous that is how he liked it. But what is going to happen when something comes up that may change his life forever?

Louis’s P.O.V

Once Harry was discharged from the hospital a few hours later I brought him home. The boys wanted to help but I told them it was okay & I got it. Truth be told I just want alone time with my boyfriend.

We were currently in the car with me driving of course, seeing as Harry is hurt.

“Louis I’m fine.” He sighed

“Harry you just had a panic attack a few hours ago let me worry over you.” I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

“Are we talking about my attack or Blaine?” He pressed his lips in a firm line

“ I am just worried is all.” I mumbled

“Louis I am fine. Stop worrying.” He snapped.

 

I closed my eyes for a second to make sure I would not cry, once I opened them I looked at the road, not taking my eyes off it. The ride home highly awkward & I hated it because it’s never awkward.

Once we pulled up in the drive way I toke the key out of the ingestion & opened the door & was about to step out when I felt Harry’s hand grab my wrist.

“Louis.” He looked at me with sorry eyes.

“Its fine Harry, I’ll stop worrying you.” I snatched my wrist back and stalked my way into his house. To be honest I want to go home because I feel like I am unwanted here but I also want to make sure Harry is safe.

 

Sighing I take out a pot & began to make some soup. I heard his footsteps come in to the kitchen but I played no mind to them. I just kept on cooking not looking at him.

 

I heard him sigh a long sigh & I could tell he was frustrated, this making me want to just cry because this was Harry’s & Mine first real fight & It is over something not worth fighting about.

 

Once the soup was done I got a bowl & poured the soup in & brought it over to hair & Then going to retrieve my jacket. 

 

“Where you going Lou?” Harry poked his head out from the kitchen.

“Home.” I give a small smile

“You don’t need to go you know.” He looks at me with pleading eyes and I almost cave, almost.

“I Know I can, but we need some time alone.” I go over & give him a kiss in the corner of him mouth, smiling as I faced him he gave me a peck on the forehead.

“Bye.” I whispered as I left his house.

 

As I stood on my lovers step I felt the warm air of June surround me, smiling I set off on the journey to my house.

 

Harry’s P.O.V

 

To say I feel bad is an understatement, I feel horrible. I can’t believe I snapped at Louis when all he was doing was worrying.

 

I know he left because he felt unwanted & I didn’t like that, not one bit. I want him to feel at home here, I am hoping that one day he moves into this flat with me & That is not going to happen if he feels unwelcomed. It is the last thing I want him to feel.

 

I want to ask him to move in with me now but I feel as that it is too soon to ask, being afraid of rejection I am not planning on bringing it up at least for a couple months.

 

Sighing I finished off the soup that Louis had made me. It tasted really good & I wish he was still here so we could cuddle on the couch & watch a movie while pigging out. We usually do that & I love every minute of it & I know he does too.

 

I got up bringing my bowl with me over to the sink, rinsing it out I laid it carefully in the sink. I made my way to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water & walked over to the bar stool that stood next to the island in the kitchen. I saw the pills that the doctor gave me & quickly take them.

 

Once I downed the pills I made my way of stairs & Laid down. I kept finding it hard to sleep with out Louis to cuddle, so I looked over at the pillow he uses & brought it up to my face smelling it.

 

Yup it still smelt like him.

 

I kept the pillow close that night as I fell asleep .

____________________________________________________________


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their life was perfect. Everyone thought that they would grow old & die together. They we're so in love, that is until Harry met him.... He changed Harry completely. Instead of the sweet, caring,Innocent, lovable, cuddly Harry; you now have the rude, sarcastic , drag racer, druggie. He don't care about anyone anyone but himself & him. Everything in his new life style was adventurous & spontaneous that is how he liked it. But what is going to happen when something comes up that may change his life forever?

The next morning was very silent. It’s usually never like this because Louis is here & We go to work together, but now that he thinks I want alone time, he is not here… I miss him I can’t wait to apologise for being a right dick.

 

I quickly ran out the door thinking I’ll stop buy at Starbucks & Grab some food for us. I walked down the streets of London with the warm air blowing my curls everywhere. I smiled as I felt the nice air.

 

“ I think I may go for a nice jog later.” I thought to myself.

 

Once I got to starbucks I walks on in & luckily there was no line, & I didn’t have to order because I’ve been here so much they know my order.

 

“Thank you Ellie.” I said to the twenty one year old with a smile.

 

“Anytime Harry, by the way where’s that sexy boyfriend of yours?” She winked

 

“Already at work.” I smile softly

 

“Aww I was hoping to see him.” She pouted

 

“Next time.” I promise

 

“Alright, well you better go you don’t want to be late!” I waved goodbye & started walking towards the door only to bang in to someone.

 

“I’m so sorry.” I start apologising

 

“Its okay.” Came a deep voice

 

The voice seemed familiar so I looked up & I was looking right into my own Green eyes.

 

“Dad.” I whisper as I put a hand over my mouth

 

“Harry?” his voice comes out strangled

 

“wha-what are you going here?” I stutter

 

“I Came to get some star bucks…How about you?” He asked slowly 

 

“Same…” I felt so awkward right now I mean I haven’t seen him in what five years?

 

“You look all grown up.”| He murmured

 

“You’d know that if you would've stayed around.” I snapped

 

He gave me a hard look “Do you think I wanted to stay away from you?” He shook his head

 

“Well yeah mum said you wanted nothing to do with me.” I said quietly

 

“Harry I think we should have a talk why don’t we sit down.” He gestured the table besides us.

 

“I’d love to but I have work but seeing as I own the place I guess I could… Um can I bring this there & come back?” I ask

 

“Yeah sure I’ll get us a table.” I Smiled and walked out the door hurrying to the parlour.

 

Once there I ran inside & Seen that the boys were talking.

 

“Will look who finally decided to show up.” Zayn smirked

 

“ Ha- ha so funny.” I Passed the cups to each & I gave Louis’s his last & looked him in the eye.

 

“I’m sorry for being a dick last night.” I Mummer my lips brushing against his

 

“It is okay.” He whimpered and pressed his soft lips to mine.

 

He stood there kissing passionately & Our tongues massaging one another

until we herd someone clear their throat.

 

“There are more people in the room you know.” Niall said

 

We both pulled away with a groan & Then I remembered my dad.

 

“Say Niall you don’t mind covering my few clients today do you?” He shoke his head no

 

“No but why?” His face showed confusion

 

“I bumped into my dad & He wants to talk.” Their eyes go wide. I’ve told them all about my family & Same goes for them.

 

“Didn’t he leave you Hazzy?” Louis asked

 

''He says its not his faults but my mums, so I am going to go talk to him.'' I answer

 

“I think you should go.” Louis smiles.

 

“Yeah you should.” The others boys course

 

“I’ll see you all later? Come by my flat?” They nodded.

 

“Bye.” I pecked Louis lips and waved goodbye to the boys and walked out the door, hearing them out a ‘Good luck’ behind me.

 

I made my way back to starbuck & walked on in looking around for my dad. I spotted him sitting by a window looking out sipping his coffee. I walk over & sit down.

 

“I’m here so you can talk.” He sighed but nodded

 

“You know when your 14 birthday came along & I wanted to take you?” I nodded.

 

“Well you mother didn't like the idea of me taking her ‘baby’ so she filed for court & I was going to fight but ma lawyer said it was no good with my rap shade. I was devastated & when you mum moved you, I didn't know where I looked and looked but never found you. That is until today.” I looked at him with wide eyes.

 

“She did that.” I was fuming

 

“What gave her the right? She knew I looked up to you & loved you. Hell you were my fucking role model! She had no right.” I raged

 

“I know she didn't it wasn't fair to either of us.” He sipped his coffee

 

“I’m so glad I moved out.” I muttered

 

“What you moved out?” I smiled

 

“Well more like ran away I could not live with her anymore being a trophy sun, I need my freedom & The people in my life were annoying me to hell. Gemma helped me buy a flat & I’ve been living there since 2 months ago.” I smiled

 

“I’m proud of you son!” he praised

 

“Thanks.” I chuckled

 

“So are you seeing anyone?” He looked excited

 

“Yeah I am, he is my everything.” I decided to drop the bomb.

 

“Really! What is he like?” He doesn't care? Even my mum cared

 

“Wait you don’t care.” I ask shocked

 

“I don’t care unless you happy, if your happy then I should be happy.” She smiled

 

“That means so much to me.” A few tears slipped.

 

“So tell me a bit about him.” He demanded in a playful tone.

 

“You’ll love him, he is sweet, caring, funny. He has this aura about him that makes anyone like him, He has a few tattoos & piercings but they only make him look more sexy. He is the most thoughtful person I’ve ever met.” I rambled

 

“So I take it you love this boy.” He chuckled

 

“I do very much!” I replied enthusiastically

 

“So what is you day job? You say you own it?” I nodded

 

“I own a tattoo parlor will me & Louis that is my boyfriend… We work there along with our friends. My friend Zayn & Louis do the tattoos, while My friend Niall & I do the piercing. My other friend Liam handles the money because he is really good at math.” I explained

 

“That sounds amazing, do you think this boyfriend of your will give me a tattoo?” He smirked

 

“ I bet!” I laughed

 

“So dad have you found anyone since mum?” I ask curiously

 

“I did indeed her name is Ellie, she is amazing you’ll love her.” He had a goofy grin on his face as he talked about her.

 

“Is she your girlfriend or wife?” I asked

 

“Wife.” He replied

 

He continued to talk for hours we filled each other in on what we missed out on in the others life. I finally know what its like to have a parent, a real parent that loves you for you. One that doesn’t want to show you off, one that just wants to love me with all their heart.

______________________________________________________


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their life was perfect. Everyone thought that they would grow old & die together. They we're so in love, that is until Harry met him.... He changed Harry completely. Instead of the sweet, caring,Innocent, lovable, cuddly Harry; you now have the rude, sarcastic , drag racer, druggie. He don't care about anyone anyone but himself & him. Everything in his new life style was adventurous & spontaneous that is how he liked it. But what is going to happen when something comes up that may change his life forever?

Harry’s P.O.V

 

As summer changed to autumn & The leaves began to change colors looking more beautiful than ever, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was happening & Something maybe wonderful, or maybe horrible. It could even be a bit of both but I’m not sure.

 

I never told anyone but I was steady feeling sick, first it would start with feeling nauseous in the morning, and then my back would start to hurt & feet. I also got dizzy some days. Some days I would be feeling so sick that I would lie to Louis & say that my Dad wanted to see me, but really I would go home & lie in bed, crying from pain.

 

Louis is after coming in & finding me curled up sometimes & I have to think of a quick Lie so he won’t get suspicious. I would tell him I had a migraine or stomach ache, he would always helps me though the pain. He would rub my stomach or just cuddle me. I truly felt blessed to have him in my life.

 

I wanted to tell him about the pain I’m feeling, but he’s been so busy with work & I don’t want to load my problems off on him. I know I’m supposed to tell him about my problems but I really don’t want him to worry about me. I really hate when people worry over me.

 

I herd the alarm going off signalling it was time for me to get out of bed. I slammed my hand down upon the alarm to make the horrible beeping stop. Once I had the horrible thing turned I rolled over and kissed Louis’s nose. I herd him giggle and slowly opened his beautiful electric blue eyes. 

 

“Hi.” He whispered.

 

“Hey baby.” I pecked his plump lips.

 

“Its time to get up isn’t it.” I sighed.

 

“Yeah.” I turned over and threw the blankets over me & got out of the bed.

 

I hauled on a pair of skinny’s along with white V neck, Louis hauled on a pair of jeans that showed off his fine butt, along with a stripy shirt.

 

I walked down the stairs into the kitchen & started breakfast. Once I was finished Louis decided to make his self visible.

 

“Hey You!.”I smile

 

“Hey love.” He came over and gave me a tight hug, I was glad my stomach was on my side this morning & I wasn’t nauseous.

 

“Let’s eat.” He smiled.

 

Once we ate our breakfast & left for work we walked in the autumn weather, it was cold but not too bad that we had to take a bus. We walked hand in hand smiling like idiots. Finally we made it to the shop; we walked in & greeted the others and left to go to our rooms, waiting for our customers.

 

The day was going good until it was almost noon. I started feeling dizzy a little while ago, but I pulled through or so I thought. Once the guy left I grabbed a hold of the conter in the room and held my head. Everything was spinning the room, the floor the pictures on the wall; everything. 

 

I hauled out my phone almost dropping it in the process because it was hard to hold it, I quickly composed a text.

 

Babe(:

 

Help.

 

As soon as I sent it I collapsed in a ball on the floor.

 

Louis’s P..O.V

 

I just finished a costumer when I herd my phone buzz, picking it up I felt the blood drain from my face, & my blood run cold.

 

I ran towards Harry’s room as fast as I could scared about what was too come, I only knew one thing & one thing only I needed to make sure Harry was safe.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their life was perfect. Everyone thought that they would grow old & die together. They we're so in love, that is until Harry met him.... He changed Harry completely. Instead of the sweet, caring,Innocent, lovable, cuddly Harry; you now have the rude, sarcastic , drag racer, druggie. He don't care about anyone anyone but himself & him. Everything in his new life style was adventurous & spontaneous that is how he liked it. But what is going to happen when something comes up that may change his life forever?

Harry’s P.O.V

 

As summer changed to autumn & The leaves began to change colors looking more beautiful than ever, I couldn’t shake the feeling that something was happening & Something maybe wonderful, or maybe horrible. It could even be a bit of both but I’m not sure.

 

I never told anyone but I was steady feeling sick, first it would start with feeling nauseous in the morning, and then my back would start to hurt & feet. I also got dizzy some days. Some days I would be feeling so sick that I would lie to Louis & say that my Dad wanted to see me, but really I would go home & lie in bed, crying from pain.

 

Louis is after coming in & finding me curled up sometimes & I have to think of a quick Lie so he won’t get suspicious. I would tell him I had a migraine or stomach ache, he would always helps me though the pain. He would rub my stomach or just cuddle me. I truly felt blessed to have him in my life.

 

I wanted to tell him about the pain I’m feeling, but he’s been so busy with work & I don’t want to load my problems off on him. I know I’m supposed to tell him about my problems but I really don’t want him to worry about me. I really hate when people worry over me.

 

I herd the alarm going off signalling it was time for me to get out of bed. I slammed my hand down upon the alarm to make the horrible beeping stop. Once I had the horrible thing turned I rolled over and kissed Louis’s nose. I herd him giggle and slowly opened his beautiful electric blue eyes. 

 

“Hi.” He whispered.

 

“Hey baby.” I pecked his plump lips.

 

“Its time to get up isn’t it.” I sighed.

 

“Yeah.” I turned over and threw the blankets over me & got out of the bed.

 

I hauled on a pair of skinny’s along with white V neck, Louis hauled on a pair of jeans that showed off his fine butt, along with a stripy shirt.

 

I walked down the stairs into the kitchen & started breakfast. Once I was finished Louis decided to make his self visible.

 

“Hey You!.”I smile

 

“Hey love.” He came over and gave me a tight hug, I was glad my stomach was on my side this morning & I wasn’t nauseous.

 

“Let’s eat.” He smiled.

 

Once we ate our breakfast & left for work we walked in the autumn weather, it was cold but not too bad that we had to take a bus. We walked hand in hand smiling like idiots. Finally we made it to the shop; we walked in & greeted the others and left to go to our rooms, waiting for our customers.

 

The day was going good until it was almost noon. I started feeling dizzy a little while ago, but I pulled through or so I thought. Once the guy left I grabbed a hold of the conter in the room and held my head. Everything was spinning the room, the floor the pictures on the wall; everything. 

 

I hauled out my phone almost dropping it in the process because it was hard to hold it, I quickly composed a text.

 

Babe(:

 

Help.

 

As soon as I sent it I collapsed in a ball on the floor.

 

Louis’s P..O.V

 

I just finished a costumer when I herd my phone buzz, picking it up I felt the blood drain from my face, & my blood run cold.

 

I ran towards Harry’s room as fast as I could scared about what was too come, I only knew one thing & one thing only I needed to make sure Harry was safe.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their life was perfect. Everyone thought that they would grow old & die together. They we're so in love, that is until Harry met him.... He changed Harry completely. Instead of the sweet, caring,Innocent, lovable, cuddly Harry; you now have the rude, sarcastic , drag racer, druggie. He don't care about anyone anyone but himself & him. Everything in his new life style was adventurous & spontaneous that is how he liked it. But what is going to happen when something comes up that may change his life forever?

Louis’s POV

 

As soon as I ran into the room Harry was in a strangled sob left my lips. I ran over to him & started to hit his check a little bit to see if he would respond but he wouldn’t. 

 

“Harry baby please wake up.” I begged

 

I think my sobbing must have gotten a little bit too loud because the boys came running in sounding like a herd of elephants.

 

“Louis what happened!” Niall squealed

 

“I don’t know! He texted me saying help & when he got here he was passed out!” I sobbed into his chest

 

“Please Harry wake up.” I begged

 

“I called an ambulance Louis they should soon be here.” Louis told me gently

 

Finally the paramedics came & I was allowed to go with Harry in the ambulance thankfully. 

 

The ambulance ride I spent holding Harry’s hand as they hooked some oxygen up to him, half way there Harry started to wake up.

 

“Louis?” His voice was groggy.

 

I was so happy that I brought my hands up to cover my face as a few tears fell down my checks.

 

“You’re okay!” I crocked

 

He brought a shaky hand up to my face to wipe away the tears, making me smile.

 

“I thought I might of lost you.” My voice was shaky

 

“You’ll never loose me.” I leaned down & pecked his forehead seeing as he still had the mask on.

 

Finally we got to the hospital & I had to go into the waiting room because they wanted to make sure that Harry was 100% okay, & who was I to argue?

 

As I waited in the waiting room the boys soon joined me, I was thankful for that.

 

“You’re finally here!” I go over & give each of them a tight hug

 

 

“Of course we are!” I smile at Liam

 

“Harry Styles.” I ran over towards the nurse eager to hear what is going on with my baby.

 

“What’s wrong with him?” I franticly ask

 

“Mr.Styles seems to be find we believe he just had low blood pressure, we just ran some tests on him. He should be free to leave when we get the results back.” I let out a breath of relief

 

“You’re free to go see him if you’d like! He is in room 312.” The nurse smiled.

 

I herd Zayn tell her thank you as I ran down the halls looking for room 312.

 

Once I got to the door I opened it & walked into the room & Straight over to the bed and dropped into Harry’s arms. I felt his strong arms wrap around me, making me feel safe.

 

 

“God Harry I was so worried!” I whimpered

 

“I’m sorry Lou.” He mumbled in my neck

 

“S’fine baby.” I let go of the hug so the others would be able to hug him as well.

 

“You had us worried mate!” Niall tells him

 

“M’sorry.” He looks down at his hands.

 

I put my fingers through his curls bringing a smile back upon his beautiful face. The doctor used this time to come stumbling through the door looking baffled. He was holding something in his hand, sheets. I’m guess that they we’re Harry’s test results.

 

“Um are they his test results.” I ask nervously

 

“Yeah they are.” He reply.

 

“Well what does it say? Am I alright or not?” Harry asked impatiently.

 

“Mr.Styles have you been feeling Ill lately?” All eyes turn to Harry as he doesn’t speak.

 

“Harry be honest with the doctor, I want to make sure your okay please.” I begged

 

“I have been feeling sick for a while.” He mumbled

 

“What kind of sick Harry?” The doctor asks

 

“Does it matter?” Harry snaps.

 

“Harry!” I warn him.

 

“I’ve been feeling nauseous and I’ve had sore feet & my back. I also get dizzy a lot.” He sighed

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” I mumbled

 

“I didn’t want you to worry Louis, that’s why I didn't want you to know.” He ran his fingers threw his curls

 

“You didn't want me to worry? HARRY YOU SHOULD OF TOLD ME WE COULD OF PREVENTED YOU FROM FAINTING THIS MORNING! God Haz don’t you trust me? '' My yells went down to a whisper.

 

 

''Louis you know I trust you with my life baby, I love you please I just don’t like seeing you worry over me, you know I hate that. Please baby I’m sorry. '' He pleaded

 

 

''S'fine.'' I mumbled.

 

''Well do you want to know the results?'' The doctor stood awkwardly in the doorway.

 

''Of course.'' Harry toke my hand

 

''Well Mr.Styles it seems your pregnant. ''


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their life was perfect. Everyone thought that they would grow old & die together. They we're so in love, that is until Harry met him.... He changed Harry completely. Instead of the sweet, caring,Innocent, lovable, cuddly Harry; you now have the rude, sarcastic , drag racer, druggie. He don't care about anyone anyone but himself & him. Everything in his new life style was adventurous & spontaneous that is how he liked it. But what is going to happen when something comes up that may change his life forever?

Harry’s P.O.V

 

I stared at the doctor like he had three heads before a laugh escaped my mouth.

 

“Good one! Now tell me what’s really wrong with me.” I grabbed Louis’s hand for support.

 

“Mr.Styles we are telling you the truth… You really are pregnant just look at these test results.” Louis got up & went over to the doctor and grabbed the papers from his hands, letting his eyes trail over the sheet.

 

I herd him mumbling something under his breath & The his breath hitched & his eyes widened. He slowly lifted his head to look at me.

 

“What does it say Louis.” Liam asked slowly.

 

With all the commotion going on I forgot that they were in here.

 

“It says that he is pregnant.” He looked at me

 

“Louis don’t be foolish I can’t be pregnant I am a guy in case you haven’t noticed. Wait you would’ve noticed because your after seeing my penis enough.” I huffed

 

“Harry it says so right here. Look.” He handed me the paper & sure enough this happened.

 

I gaped at the paper. How the fuck did this happen? Why am I asking myself this & not someone else? Ugh I need to stop thinking to myself & start talking because I need to find out what the fuck is going on.

 

“How the hell am I pregnant? I have guy parts now female parts. How did this happen?” I looked at the doctor waiting for a answer

 

“We’ve been doing some test & it seems that when you were born you needed a few shots until you were one. It seems that some of these shot had hormonal in them. So we believe that these shots you were given was what made you now have a female productive system.” He finished

 

“Wait. I have a female reproductive system?” The doctor nodded.

 

“Sweet Jesus I will kill my mother.” I said threw clenched teeth. I felt the bed dip & Then my head made contact with a chest, but not just any chest it was Louis’s. He held me tight trying to tell me that everything would be alright.

 

“Yes you do but when the baby is born you won’t be able to have it normally… You would have to have a C-Section. “ I nodded into Louis’s chest

“How far along with he?” I herd Louis ask

 

“He is about three months.” Louis’s grip on me tightened.

 

“If you don’t mind I would like some time alone.” To go & kill my mother for doing this to me, I added silently.

 

“You sure baby?” I nodded & he kissed my forehead & got up & left with the others.

 

Once they left I waited a few moments & snuck out of the hospital because I needed to go & see my mother like now, and I didn’t want anyone with me, or trying to stop me.

 

Once I was out of the hospital I called a taxi & got them to being me to my mother. I was more upset than angry, who wouldn’t be if you just found out you were pregnant? & You were a guy?

 

Once we pulled up in front of my old house & I paid the driver & hoped out I got a good look at the house that I grew up in. I pushed away the memories & barged on into the house not giving two fucks.

 

I walked on into the kitchen & I seen her talking with my good old Ex boyfriends parents & the ex himself. 

 

I cleared my throat & everyone turned their stuck up heads at me & There eyes all widened, I would blame them though. I haven’t been home in months & I now have over ten tattoos much visible & I was have a lip piercing, nothing like Louis’s tongue piercing though, his piercing is incredibly hot.

 

“H-Hary?” My mum stuttered

 

“Don’t you Harry me! When I was young did you have me get certain shot for your own benefit? Like so I wouldn’t get sick as much?” I demanded

 

“Um yes the nurse said i-“ I cut her off

 

“A nurse told you to do it? Didn’t you think about me? What it would do to me in the future? My god mum your so selfish!” I shouted

 

“Don’t you dare call me selfish Harry if anyone is selfish its you. You left me Harry all alone I had no clue if you were alright. I had to lie to the neighbors and tell them you went with your father. YOU’RE FATHER HARRY! & You just up & dumped Nick like you weren’t in love with him! He needed you Harry & You left him & Me & Your sister. If anyone is selfish its you.” she stood her ground 

 

“Wow mum this is just classic you isn’t it? I swe-“ My voice got caught off by my phone ringing.

 

I showed my mom a finger indicating 1 minute because I knew I had to pick up the phone. She shot me daggers but didn’t say anything and neither did her guest.

 

“Hello?” I Anwser

 

''Harry baby where are you& I’m worried we came back and you weren't there & I called your dad earlier & We all came back & I’ was worried so, where are you baby?” He cried

 

“Shh Babe I’m okay I’ll be back there in a minute I just had to do something I promise & I’m sorry.” I felt bad for having him worry

 

“Okay. I love you & I’ll see you soon.” I smiled

 

“Love you too!” I hung up.

 

“So my son is a whore?” I Looked at my mom with anger written all over my face

 

“Don’t you fucking call me that you have no right!” I growled

 

''You broke up with Nick for your new toy didn’t you!” She was starting to put two & two together.

 

“Mum I fell out of love with Nick & in love with Lou! He is far from a toy! I can’t believe you’d even say that!” is it possible to hate your mother this much?

 

“Your turning into a little whore Harry! I can’t have this anymore I’m sending you away somewhere far away from here.” She hissed

 

“You can’t fucking do that! I am eighteen which means I am on my own! You don’t own me anymore! I have my own flat! & I have friends who care about me & family who does too! I don’t need you, so goodbye mum.” I ran out of the house & ran all the way back to the hospital. Running helps me clear my head & I needed a run. Surely Louis won’t let me go for runs anymore.

 

Once I got to the hospital I seen Louis waiting & I ran into his eyes, & Just cried. Letting out all my frustrations, sadness, anger just everything.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their life was perfect. Everyone thought that they would grow old & die together. They we're so in love, that is until Harry met him.... He changed Harry completely. Instead of the sweet, caring,Innocent, lovable, cuddly Harry; you now have the rude, sarcastic , drag racer, druggie. He don't care about anyone anyone but himself & him. Everything in his new life style was adventurous & spontaneous that is how he liked it. But what is going to happen when something comes up that may change his life forever?

Louis helped bring me home because I wasn’t really up for walking & my legs pretty much just gave out. I don’t think he minded though I think he just wanted an excuse to hold me, as if he needs one though. 

 

We were currently cuddling on the couch watching some show on the telly that I have no idea what’s it’s about.

 

“Louis?” He hummed & looked at me.

 

“You still want me right?” His eyebrows knitted together.

 

“Of course I do! Why would I not?’ He continued to look me waiting for me to answer.

 

“Well because I’m a freak! Louis I’m pregnant I’m having a child & I’m a guy. You don’t have to stay & raise this baby with me if you don’t want too! I understand if you don’t want to I wouldn’t want to be with a freak either.” I cried

 

“Harry.” He said sternly

 

I did nothing only continued to sob in my hands like the baby I am.

 

“Harry listen to me.” He toke my hands away from my face so I had to look directly at him.

 

“Harry your perfect. You’re sweet, caring, bold, spontaneous, awkward, sexy, cute & so much more baby. I your perfect to me. I love you! & I love that baby Harry. You’re both perfection in my eyes. The fact that you can get pregnant only makes you more special Harry. I’m so happy that I get to start a family with you Harry. I think this is going to be the best thing that has ever happened to the both of us. Baby I love you.” He kept both his hands on my checks so I wouldn’t stop looking at him.

 

“You love me?” I croak

 

“I do very much.” He gave me smile

 

“I love you too!” I cried as I flung my arms around him & Held him close.

 

“You want to head to bed? Its getting late.” I looked at the clock & sure enough it was eleven o’clock.

 

“Yeah.” I whispered in his neck.

 

I got off him & stood up & Began making my way to the bedroom. Once I stripped on into my boxers and settled myself in bed Louis came in. He smiled at me & soon stripped off himself, not going to lie I looked.

 

I licked my lips and I watched him take off his shirt & expose his abs. I think he felt my eyes on him because he smirked.

 

“Like what you see Harold?” He smirked

 

“Why must you be so temping? Especially when I’m tired.” I groan

 

“I’m sorry babe but you can have me tomorrow but right now I just want sleep.” He came over & lay down & I cuddled up to his side.

 

 

As we lay down I couldn’t help but think that Louis didn’t mean any of what I did, and I was a freak. I began to feel the urge I didn’t feel in a while.

 

 

I looked at the clock & Saw that it was one in the morning. I looked at Louis & Made sure he was asleep & Then carefully got out of bed.

 

Once I was out of bed I went into the bathroom moving carefully along the floor making sure it didn’t creak, so I would not wake Louis.

 

Once I was in the bathroom & I locked the door I went over to the cabinet & hauled out my old love. I haven’t used this every since I met Louis, but I really needed it.

 

As I drew the first line & the blood began to poor my mum’s words were running through my head.

 

“Harry you’re so selfish.” I cut another cut & Made sure it was deeper.

 

I cut another when I thought of Louis’s face if he found out I ever did this.

 

All in all I cut a total five cuts.

 

Once I cleaned the cuts & Made sure they were not visible I went back into the room where Louis lay, & I curled up next to him falling asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their life was perfect. Everyone thought that they would grow old & die together. They we're so in love, that is until Harry met him.... He changed Harry completely. Instead of the sweet, caring,Innocent, lovable, cuddly Harry; you now have the rude, sarcastic , drag racer, druggie. He don't care about anyone anyone but himself & him. Everything in his new life style was adventurous & spontaneous that is how he liked it. But what is going to happen when something comes up that may change his life forever?

I woke up the next morning & stretched out only to be met with am empty bed. I let my hand roam over the bed while I peeked an eye open to see if I could see my boyfriend, but to my dismay he was no where to be found.

 

A thought came into my head & it almost made my puke by the thought. What if Louis saw my scars this morning? I was so careless last night & I never even covered them up! What if he saw it & thought I was some freak and no longer wanted anything to do with me or the baby? I couldn’t live if Louis left me he is like my air, as cheesy as that sounds.

 

I quickly got out of bed & hauled my bracelets on along with a hoodie to so go with my sweats. I quickly ran down the stairs looking for Louis & when I didn’t find him I began to worry. I looked around the house running around & letting a few tears fall from frustration.

 

“Where are you!” I screamed

 

He was no where in sight. I should of known he meant nothing of what he said.

 

I quickly wiped my tears not seeing the note on the table & ran up stairs. I ran into the bathroom & flung open the cabinet & hauled out my ‘love’. I quickly scrambled to get my hoodie off & haul off my sleeve. I quickly applied pressure to my wrist & let a hiss from from my mouth as I dug the razor father along my wrist. I watched as the red droplets fell onto the floor after running down my arm, I smiled as they continued to fall.

 

I was so busy watching the blood fall down my arms that I didn’t hear the front door open or someone trudging up the stairs.

 

It all happened so quick I didn’t know what to do.

 

One mintute I am sitting on the floor watching my blood fall & The next the door flings open showing a shocked expression upon his face, as he looked at me.

 

“H- Harry?” He stuttered

 

“L-louis what are you doing here?” I wipe my hand nose using my clean hand & try to stand up, my legs quickly turned to jelly & Louis was quick to catch me.

 

“I went out to get you some breakfast… & when I came back you weren’t up and I was getting a bad feeling in my stomach & you wouldn’t answer… I got worried, & now I know why.” His eyes darted towards my wrist that has stopped bleeding.

 

“I thought you weren’t coming back.” I mutter & I felt his grip on me become tighter

 

“Why wouldn’t I come back baby?” I looked down & toke a deep breath

 

“I thought you seen my scars because I was so carless last night. I thought you left because you don’t want to be with a freak anymore.” I felt his finger grip my chin making me look into his ocean blue eyes.

 

 

“Harry listen to me & you listen good.” I gulped waiting for it.

 

“I’m not LEAVING you. I won’t ever LEAVE you I love you far to much. Harry I wish you’d stop thinking you’re a freak because your not. Now that I know you harm your self, Harry I won’t lie I am devastated that you do this. I am going to make sure you KNOW your loved Harry. I want you in a happy place when that baby is born, Harry. We can do this together because I’m not leaving you baby. Not now not ever.” I wiped away a few tears that fell.

 

“Thank you.” I brought my lips up to his slowly & made sure our lips brushed.

 

 

“I love you.” “I loved you too.” I kissed him with so much love & passion.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their life was perfect. Everyone thought that they would grow old & die together. They we're so in love, that is until Harry met him.... He changed Harry completely. Instead of the sweet, caring,Innocent, lovable, cuddly Harry; you now have the rude, sarcastic , drag racer, druggie. He don't care about anyone anyone but himself & him. Everything in his new life style was adventurous & spontaneous that is how he liked it. But what is going to happen when something comes up that may change his life forever?

Every since that day two months ago Louis has been constancely showing me his love in many way. I honestly have no idea where I would be in life with out Louis William Tomlinson, he truly is my everything.

 

 

Louis is not just a person to me he is so much more. Louis is the reason I got out of my horrible life that seemed like a never ending cycle. He’s also helped me gain confidence. Every since I met him he has helped me gain loads of confidence! Like I would of never been able to stand up & leave my home or even brake up with Nick, if it wasn’t for him. Also he is probably the only person who I’ve actually been in love with! I thought I was in love with Nick but in realty I wasn’t, I never was. I was in this bubble that I thought was my happiness but it really wasn’t! it was everyone else’s happiness not mine. So Louis has been my one & only love & I am fully okay with that; and so is he.

 

 

On to another note the baby has been doing wonderfully! I am actually okay now with this baby inside of me, I don’t find it weird anymore & don’t think I am a abomination; like I first did. I’ve grown to love this baby inside of me & do did Louis. Well actually Louis loved this baby the moment he found out because it’s a mix of him & me, another symbol that we will be together forever & ever, not like he needed a baby to prove that though. I will never leave Louis & even in death I won’t leave him, he is my everything.

 

 

But anyways speaking of this baby we are in the doctors office now to figure out the sex of this baby. Louis & I are both bouncing up and down with excitement! Not that kind of excitement you dirty people!

 

“Oh my god I can’t believe this!” Louis murmured

 

“Okay Mr.Styles this will be a little cold.” She goo on my belly & I shuddered from the coldness.

 

 

After about two minutes she looked at us with a smile upon her face.

 

“Do you see that there?” She pointed to the screen of the ultrasound where a picture of out baby was shown.

 

 

“That there is your baby.” Louis’s hand found mine & he gave it a squeeze & he looked at me with a grin on his face.

 

 

“That’s our baby, Harry.” I nodded and leaned onto Louis & gave his lips a peck.

 

 

 

“Indeed it is!” I smile

 

“Would you like to know the gender of the baby?” I looked at Louis & as if reading my mine he gave me a nod.

 

 

“Yes we would.” I grabbed Louis’s hand and brought it up to my lips and pressed a kiss to his knuckles, as if some kind of comfort.

 

 

“Well then is seems like you boys will be having a girl! Congratulations.” I felt a tear roll down my check & Louis was quick to wipe it off, bringing me into a tight hug.

 

“A girl Harry!” I could feel his grin on my neck.

 

“I know I can’t believe this, Lou we are soon going to be parents!” He hauled back and looked me in the eyes pecking my lips not once, not twice but three times as if to say three times is a charm.

 

 

“Do you want a picture?” The nurse asked us.

 

“Yes that’d be lovely.” Louis answered.

 

 

The nurse left to get out picture of our baby, our girl, the soon to be new member of our family. I smiled at the thought of soon being able to finally start a family with Louis. It seems like my life is finally starting to look up for me. I have amazing friends who I treasure for the world. I have my father back & a wonderful step mother. I don’t have my mother anymore but I think it’s for the best because I no longer feel all this pressure to be perfect, & I have the most amazing, wonderful, caring, hot, sexy, sweet boyfriend I could ask for.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their life was perfect. Everyone thought that they would grow old & die together. They we're so in love, that is until Harry met him.... He changed Harry completely. Instead of the sweet, caring,Innocent, lovable, cuddly Harry; you now have the rude, sarcastic , drag racer, druggie. He don't care about anyone anyone but himself & him. Everything in his new life style was adventurous & spontaneous that is how he liked it. But what is going to happen when something comes up that may change his life forever?

As we left the hospital Louis & I both shared the same grin. I kept an arm around my stomach as if it was a way telling me that my baby was safe & sound. I honestly don’t know how I thought that this baby would be a bad thing, because it’s like the best thing that’s every happened to me, besides Louis.

 

 

I smiled as we got in the car me in the passenger seat because nobody wanted me driving. That is probably the worst thing about being pregnant everyone always fussing over me, it cute with Louis though because when I say I can do something he give me a pout & puppy dog eyes, it get me every time. It may be annoying but it’s adorable.

 

I was brought out of my thoughts by Louis talking me hand and pressing a soft kiss on my knuckles.

 

“You alright babe?” I smiled and gave him a nod

 

We started driving & I Was looking out the window when I herd Louis’s soft voice speak.

 

“Where going to Niall okay?” I nodded

 

“Sounds good.” I wanted to see Niall & Liam because I haven’t seen them much lately they’ve been busy.

 

 

Finally we arrived at Liam’s we were guessing Niall was hear already because he usually is, the boy hates being alone & Liam hates him being alone.

 

 

We got out and Louis came over and put his arm around my waist & kissed the side of my fore head, leaving me giving him a sided grin. We headed up to the door and Louis knocked. We waited for about a minute and Liam opened up & Gave us and smile and a hug each before shooing us inside.

 

“Louis!Harry!” Niall came running into the living room and gave Louis a strong hug & came and gave me a gently one, knowing Louis will hurt him if he harms me or the baby in anyway, not that I’d let him harm Niall though.

 

“Mates how’ve you been?” Liam asked as we toke a seat on the couch or me sitting on Louis’s lap seeing as Louis hauled me down. I felt his arms circle around me giving me a feeling of safeness.

 

 

“We’ve been perfect infact we just got back from the doctor’s office.” I grinned

 

“Did you know? What happened?” Liam began bouncing in his seat & I saw Niall chuckle before he got up & went over to Liam and kissed his check before sitting on his lap. Niall & Liam really were the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.

 

 

“We got the gender of out baby,” Louis put a hand on my stomach before continuing. “It’s a girl.” I herd a squeak and looked over at Liam as he got up & ran over to us hugging us, and then Niall found his way into the hug.

 

“That’s amazing! Congratulations guys.” Liam hauled back from the hug and grabbed Niall by the waist holding him tight.

 

“Thanks.” I smiled at the two.

 

“So anyone up for a movie?” Niall asked holding up Finding Nemo.

 

“Yes!” WE All coursed

 

Okay yes we are watching a children’s movie but come on its an amazing movie, no doubt about that.

 

“Okay do you want me to text Zayn & Perrie?” Liam asked

 

“Yeah sure I want to tell them our news as well.” I looked at Louis & he kissed my forehead making me pout.

 

“You missed.” I pouted

 

 

He gave me a confused look and I pointed to my lips, making him smirk.

 

He leant down & pressed our lips together & they began to move in sync & it was going good until we herd someone clear their throat, making us brake away with a groan. I looked up to see Niall,Liam,Zayn & Perrie looking at us.

 

“Zayn, Perrie when did you guys get here?” Zayn snorted

 

“We’ve been here for about five minutes if you weren’t to busy snogging you would of noticed.” Perrie smirked

 

 

“So what is this news you have to tell us?” Zayn asked as he put a arm around his girlfriend of two years.

 

 

 

“We went to the doctor today & found out that we are having a girl.” Perrie screamed and came over grabbing us both in a tight grip, as she muttered about having another girl around & being able to spoil her soon to be niece

 

 

“Congratulation mates!” Zayn gave us both a hug and a smile.

 

“How many months do you have left until the baby is born?” Niall asked

 

“Well I am a week from six months so about 3 & a half months?” I guessed

 

“yeah it’s the middle of November now & the baby is supposed to be born in late January?” Louis commented

 

“Well then I am excited! That girl is going to be so spoiled between all of us.” Perrie spoke.

 

“That’s for sure.” Liam added in

 

“You know you don’t have to spoil her.” I told them.

 

“Nonsense besides that child will have so much love that she will be suffocated from it.”Zayn said with a grin.

 

 

Everyone agreed with that statement.

 

 

“Okay so lets watch the movie!” Niall got up & put the movie in & I cuddled up to Louis, feeling him kiss my forehead. .


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their life was perfect. Everyone thought that they would grow old & die together. They we're so in love, that is until Harry met him.... He changed Harry completely. Instead of the sweet, caring,Innocent, lovable, cuddly Harry; you now have the rude, sarcastic , drag racer, druggie. He don't care about anyone anyone but himself & him. Everything in his new life style was adventurous & spontaneous that is how he liked it. But what is going to happen when something comes up that may change his life forever?

We watched about two movies but half ways threw the second everyone was asleep but myself and Liam. I was running my fingers threw Louis’s hair as it was rather calming.

 

 

“How’re you feeling mate?” Liam asked breaking the silence.

 

“I’m feeling good actually but, Liam can I tell you something?” I asked nervously.

 

“Yeah sure mate of course?” He looked curious

 

“When we were about to leave the hospital the nurse hauled me backing in wanting to tell me something,” I toke a deep breath. “ She told me that because I don’t have a proper female reproduction system that some complications may occur…” I looked down at the sleeping boy in my lap and sighed, turning my attention back to Liam.

 

“What kind of complications Harry…” He asks In a worried tone.

 

“Lots. I may never be able to have children again after this or the baby might not make it. Liam I may not make it out of this pregnancy alive.” I looked up at him to see his eyes wide open.

 

“Harry a-are you saying you may die?” Liam looks like he is about to faint, poor lad.

 

“Yeah Liam, the doctors say that when I am in that delivery room that there is a high risk I may die, or at anytime in general because I’m a guy I am not generally supposed to get pregnant. This baby is like a cruse & A blessing all in one.” I put my hands on my baby bump and smile a bit.

 

“Harry does Louis know about this?” I shake me head and look into Liam’s concerned eyes.

 

“And he is not going to either! Because you’re not telling him.” I announce.

 

“Harry he deserves to know! You can’t keep something this big from him.” He tries to convince me, but its not working because my mind is made up.

 

“Liam you have to promise me you won’t tell anyone, please Liam!” begged.

 

“Alright Harry I won’t but I can see my self regretting this.” He finally gave in.

 

“Thank you so much Liam! I would hug you know but Louis is kind of on my lap.” I Point a finger at the blue eyed boy and hear Liam laugh.

 

“Its alright mate.” I smile and snuggle into Louis and I can feel his arm tighten around my torso, making me smile.

 

“I guess I should wake him up & bring him home huh?” I ask Liam.

 

“Nah mate I’ll bring him into the spare bedroom up stairs for you.” Liam carefully lifted Niall’s head off his lap and came over carefully taking Louis off of me.

 

“Liam you really do-“ He cut me off with a shake of his head.

 

“Nonsense Harry I am not letting you carry him you’re pregnant! & After everything you just told me I want you to be extremely careful, got that.” He pointed a finger at me.

 

“Yes father dearest.” I roll my eyes and carefully get off the couch as I hear Liam snort.

 

I follow Liam to the spare bed room and I quickly waddle over to the bed and hauled back the covers, waiting for Liam to put Louis down. Once Louis was in bed I gave a grateful hug to Liam for everything he has been after doing tonight.

 

“Thank you.” I whisper in Liam’s ear.

 

“I still think this is a bad idea… but you’re welcome.” I haul back from the hug and close the door once Liam left.

 

I walked over to the bed and hauled off my jeans, keeping on my shirt and quickly cuddling up to Louis. I felt his arms snake their way around my waist pulling me to his chest making me smile, as I drift off into dreamland.

 

 

Next Morning.

 

I woke up with something poking my face. I peeked threw one eye to see Louis smiling at me with the biggest grin I’ve seen.

 

“Morning sunshine!” He kissed my nose.

 

“Someone is in a good mood this morning.” I try and go back to sleep but Louis is not having that.

 

“Harry come on get up I think Liam made bacon & You know how much I love bacon.” Louis whined.

 

“Go down & Get some then.” I shrug

 

“No I want my Hazbear to come down with me.” He gave me such an adorable smile making it hard to deny him of anything.

 

“Fine then.” I hauled the blankets off me and sat up & Looked over at Louis to see him smiling at my belly with a smile.

 

“I still can’t believe our little baby girl is in there.” He grinned at me.

 

 

“Same with me! Have you thought of any names?” I ask him.

 

“I have actually.” He bent down and kissed my tummy & Started cooing to our baby girl.

 

“Really? Like what?” He lifted his head up and smiled at me.

 

“I really like the name Bella.” He looked down at my stomach.

 

“Bella Tomlinson…I like it I really do.” I grin at him.

 

He crashed his lips with mine making them move in sync as he pushed me back on to the bed, making a moan erupt from my throat, making Louis pull away.

 

“Why did you stop!” I whine

 

“Harry we are not doing this now you are with child!” HE scolded me.

 

 

“Now come on I’ll race you down stairs towards bacon.” He jumped off the bed and ran down stairs making me laugh.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their life was perfect. Everyone thought that they would grow old & die together. They we're so in love, that is until Harry met him.... He changed Harry completely. Instead of the sweet, caring,Innocent, lovable, cuddly Harry; you now have the rude, sarcastic , drag racer, druggie. He don't care about anyone anyone but himself & him. Everything in his new life style was adventurous & spontaneous that is how he liked it. But what is going to happen when something comes up that may change his life forever?

Once Louis ran off towards the bacon I sluggishly got out of bed. I wasn’t feeling one hundred percent today I must say. My feet are hurting & their swollen & my stomach is hurting a tad bit too.

 

I slowly rose from the bed and winced a bit as my feet touched the floor, I slowly made my way down stairs wincing a bit. The doctor said I will probably feel stuff worse than any normal women because I was not supposed to have a child… Well be pregnant with one anyways. I am rather glad Nick was always bottom though because I don’t think I’d be able to cope with having his baby, only Louis’s baby.

 

I honestly couldn’t see my life without Louis in it anymore, he has basically became a part of a part of me I don’t want to ever let go.

 

I finally came down stairs to quite a site really. Everyone was stuffing their faces, while Niall had bacon hanging out of his mouth. I laughed at Perrie as she was looking at them with disgust.

 

“Can’t you guys like eat not as savagely?” She asked them

 

I snorted making my presence known to all.

 

“Perrie I don’t think they have It in them to eat normally.” I told her as I plopped down in Louis lap, making him make a strangled noise.

 

“Easy there Haz.” He whispered in my ear

 

“Why whats wrong love?” I turned so I was looking directly into his ocean blue eyes.

 

“Um well you know you plopped down right on my um-.” He didn’t have to finish because I got what he was trying to say. I smiled innocently at him and kissed his check.

 

“Sorry babe.” He smiled & kissed my check.

 

We both turned our attention back to everyone else.

 

“So Harry how are you feeling today?” Zayn asked looking up from his plate.

 

“Alright, my feet are feeling a bit sore though.” I toke the plate from Liam as I answered the question.

 

“babe why didn’t you tell me earlier I could have carried you down here.” Louis pouted

 

“I’m sorry I just didn’t want to bother you.” I smile sheepishly

 

“Harry you’re not a bother you’re far from it, I love you.” Louis gave me a firm kiss on the lips to prove his point.

 

“Awww.” Was all we herd which made us break away from an amazing kiss & look at Perrie.

 

“What you all can’t tell me that that,” She gestured towards the both of us. “ was not cute! Like come on though.” Everyone at the table agreed with her while I put my head in the crook of Louis’s neck hiding my blush.

 

“what time is it?” I asked remembering I was supposed to be meeting Ellie soon to go baby shopping, Louis wasn’t coming unfortunately.

 

“Um its almost eleven why?” Shit shit shit

 

“Shit Perrie we are supposed to meet Ellie at eleven thirty.” Her eyes widen and she jumps from her seat & runs upstairs.

 

“I wish I could go with you.” Louis sighs.

 

“I do to but you’re needed at the parlor, along with the other boys. Be thankfully that Perrie could come with me.” I scold

 

“Fine but do I get a kiss before you go?” He pouted

 

“Course.” I haul him in and plant one right on his lips.

 

 

I was pulled away by Perrie hauling on my door & dragging me out of the house.

 

“I love you!” I call as Perrie hauls me out.

 

“Love you too!”

 

 

Once we met Ellie we started shopping & I’ll tell you this it was brutal on my feet. Honestly I had to get a wheel chair at one point because I couldn’t stand anymore.

 

But on the upside we got so much stuff for our little baby now. We got clothes, a little beanie for her & her got diapers and all kinds of baby cream, we got her crib and some other stuff too. Ellie & Perrie were a great help today though & I was thankful for that.

 

 

I was still in the wheelchair when Perrie wheeled me into the parlor that the boys were in. Ellie said she would drop the stuff off at the house & she let us go because she knew I was missing Louis. She really was an amazing step mother… Speaking of mothers I still haven’t seen mine from that day I stormed into her house demanding an answer, but got nothing.

 

 

As Perrie wheeled me into the parlor & threw the doors I smiled at the place that I missed. I missed working here; I missed our costumers I know they ask about me because the boys tell me. I also miss street racing, god I miss the rush I get when I do.

 

I saw Niall first & I waved to him & He waved back before his eyes went wide. I was wondering why they were before I herd a squeal but not any squeal it was Louis’s.

 

 

“Harry what the fuck happened?! Are you alright? Oh my god.” Louis came rushing over putting his hands all over my face.

 

“Louis I’m fine.” I laugh

 

“Harry you’re in a fucking wheelhair.” He hissed

 

Oh yeah I forgot…Oops.

 

“Oh yeah my feet began to hurt so Ellie & Perrie put me in a wheelchair.” I looked over at the pink haired girl to see her & Zayn in a snog fest.

 

“Oh thank the lord.” Louis put his head down in my curls.

 

“Sorry baby.” I smile up at him

 

“S’alright.”

 

 

He leans down and kisses me.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their life was perfect. Everyone thought that they would grow old & die together. They we're so in love, that is until Harry met him.... He changed Harry completely. Instead of the sweet, caring,Innocent, lovable, cuddly Harry; you now have the rude, sarcastic , drag racer, druggie. He don't care about anyone anyone but himself & him. Everything in his new life style was adventurous & spontaneous that is how he liked it. But what is going to happen when something comes up that may change his life forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's 8 months pregnant!

Harry's P.O.V 

I watched from my place on the counter as Liam rung in another customer. Louis, Niall & Zayn were in the back doing some tattoos & Piercings. I looked over to see Perrie going into the back into Zayns room. I saw the costumer that Zayn had just tattooed come to the cash. I remembered Liam just got up to use the bathroom and I tured around on my bottom, hopping off the counter & Hissing as my feet hit the ground a little too hard. I grimaced as I walked over to the cash & saw the guy. He paid his money & was on his way once again.

 

As I was going to go into the back & lay down I herd the bell chime signalling someone else coming in. I sat back in the chair a little bit holding my hands around my noticeable stomach. I know I shouldn’t be out in public much if I look pregnant but it was needed today, besides it’s not like I got out every day.

 

I looked up to see one of Perrie’s friends Jade come into the shop. She came over and smiled at me.

 

“Harry!” She waves her tiny hand at me.

 

I stand up and bring her into a hug.

 

“Hey Jade, how’ve you been?” I ask.

 

“I’ve been doing well. How about you & That baby of yours?” She winked

 

Jade was the other person that knew about mine & Louis’s baby, it only being because she is rather close to Louis & The rest, well me to now I suppose. But the other reason her being Perrie’s bestfriend so she comes around a nice bit.

 

“She’s wonderful.” I grin

 

“I herd it was going to be a girl! I am so happy for you & Louis, you both deserve this, you’re both amazing people & I am so glad to be friends with you guys.” She had tears in her eyes.

 

“Jade you know I am very hormonal so why would you say that!” I scold but I have a few tears following.

 

 

“Seeing as Louis & the others are taking a while why don’t we go & Get some starbucks?” Jade suggests.

 

 

“Yeah sure that sounds good just let me go tell Louis.” She nods.

 

 

I go down the hallway & as I was passing them I stopped at my old room or I guess its still mine, I just can’t go in there as much.

 

 

I slowly reached my hand out for the knob and turned it. I took a step inside the room and a small smile came across my face.

 

I walked around & over to the tattoo paint that we have to use. I gently pick up the color purple and smile. I put it down & looked around the room that I miss quite a bit.

 

I looked around at the walls & saw that posters of bands and pictures of different tattoos, fonts covered the wall.

 

I also had a quote in this room, I know not very many people do that but I thought it would be amazing so I did. I have

 

‘Don’t let the fear of striking out; keep you from playing the game.” Its written right across the back wall. So as soon as you come in it is in perfect view.

 

 

I decided that Jade was probably getting annoyed with waiting for me so I walked out of the room with one last smile. I quietly closed the door and begun to make my ways to where I knew Louis was.

 

I gently knocked on the door, and I herd him say one minute. I knew he was coming out because we don’t go into the room when someone else is getting their tattoo done, I don’t know why but we just don’t.

 

I watched as he opened the door and he had a bit of hair sticking out of his beanie but it made him all the more hot.

 

 

“Oh Harry what do you want?” I moved back as he moved out more & closed the door.

 

“I came to tell you that Jade & I are going to get some starbucks. I didn’t think you’d like it if you came out & I was not where in sight.” I tell him

 

He nods his head. “ Fair enough.” He leaned in & connected our lips.

 

He leaned back but our lips were still brushing.

 

“I love you.” He smiles.

 

“I love you too.” I reply.

 

I gave him a quick hug as I turn around to go out & see Jade. I felt him smack my ass as I left, making me blush.

 

“Louis!” I hiss as I continued walking.

 

I herd his laughter all the way right back to the main room.

 

 

I was Jade & Liam talking once I was back.

 

“Ready to go?” I ask Jade

 

“Can u go with you guys please? I don’t have to stay hear anymore its almost closing time! The boys can ring in their own costumers.” Liam begs

 

 

“Yeah sure Liam you can come with us.” He smiles.

 

 

The three of us leave the parlor then, me with a over sized jacket on to hide my baby stomach.

 

The starbucks wasn’t to far away so once we were all in their Jade went & got our drinks. As we were all sitting down I was having pains in my stomach, making me squeeze my eyes tight every once in a while. I think Jade & Liam were beginning to suspect that I wasn’t okay.

 

“Harry are you sure your okay?” I opened my teary eyes to look into Liam’s concerned ones & decided not to lie anymore.

 

“No I’m not it hurts!” I wail

 

“I think maybe we should go.” Jade suggest worried.

 

As I stand up I felt something wet running down my leg… I looked down & so did the others. My face was pale.

 

“Harry please tell me you peed your pants…” Liam looked at me with wide eyes.

 

“I di-didn’t” I stuttered to lost for words.

 

 

“Harry I think your water just broke!”

 

__________________________________________________________________________

NOT EDITED


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their life was perfect. Everyone thought that they would grow old & die together. They we're so in love, that is until Harry met him.... He changed Harry completely. Instead of the sweet, caring,Innocent, lovable, cuddly Harry; you now have the rude, sarcastic , drag racer, druggie. He don't care about anyone anyone but himself & him. Everything in his new life style was adventurous & spontaneous that is how he liked it. But what is going to happen when something comes up that may change his life forever?

I was still cradling our baby in my arms & a few tears were falling freely down my face, from happiness. I still couldn’t get the fact out of my head that this baby, in my arms, this perfect, healthy baby girl is mine & Louis’s.

 

I looked at the sleeping baby in my arms & then I looked up at a very proud Louis. I slowly brought my arm out from under the baby & carefully balanced her out, so she was in my one arm. I lifted my other arm & put it over Louis’s shoulder, he must of finally caught on to what I was doing because he carefully brought me into a tight hug, resting my head on his shoulder I said those three words that mean so much to him.

 

“I love you.” I whisper in his ear.

 

“Love you too baby.” He then kissed my temple and, lent back out of the hug, making me frown.

 

“Lie down with us please.” I whine

 

“Babe I don’t want to hurt you.” He looked at me with sad eyes.

 

“I don’t care because I know you won’t & I really want my Louis cuddles now.” He carefully took off his shoes, crawling under the blankets with me, shifting us so me & The baby were lying on Lou’s chest.

 

“She’s so perish.” I hear him whisper.

 

 

I looked down at our baby & smiled. She was sleeping & Had her tiny little hands fisted into Louis’s shirt as some sort of comfort, while she lay rested in my arms. She had her little nose scrunched up & her eyes gently shut.

 

 

“Yeah she really is.” I looked up in his eyes & saw nothing but adoration & love in them.

 

“You know.” I hear Louis’s soft voice. “ We still have to name her, any names in mind?” I looked down at our baby & I knew what I wanted to name her, I just hope Louis likes the name.

 

“I like Annabelle, Annabelle Tomlinson has a rather nice ring to it, don’t you think” I see him smile.

 

“You want to name her after me?” I nod

 

“Yeah because hopefully one day we’ll be the Tomlinsons!” I emphasized the Tomlinson part hoping he got the point.

 

“Well I hope for that too one day.” He takes my hand genteelly in his & we held them up and intertwined our fingers & he laid a gently kiss on my forehead, before holding me & Annabelle closer, cuddling us.

 

“So the name you like it?” I ask quietly my face in Louis’s chest.

 

“I love it.”| He kissed my curls making me smile.

 

“Good.” I cuddled my baby & Louis closer as sleep over took me.

 

__++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

I herd voices coming from somewhere in the room making me groan. I was still tired and I just wanted sleep, not to be woken up. I slowly opened my eyes & let them adjust to the light, before I looked around the room. All I saw when I opened my eyes were our friends & my father & Ellie spread around the room.

 

“What are you guys doing here?” I mumbled sleepily.

 

I moved my arms around trying to find Louis to feel some warmth but all I got was a empty bed. I sat up so I was on my elbows & looked around the room. I saw everyone around a place on the other side of the room & Then a voice.

 

“Sorry love but they woke me up when they brought you back to the room & well they all wanted to see the baby.” I nodded as I herd his voice but I was too tired to say anything, so I just went back to lying down on the bed, feeling slightly sick. I felt pressure on my head, giving me a headache. Groaning I flipped over so I was now laying on my sore stomach, and it hurt like hell, it felt like someone was stabbing me with a knife.

 

I didn’t mean for it to slip but all of a sudden a whimper escaped my mouth & Then a cry. I herd foot steps fast approaching & Then someone had there hand on my back & someone else with their hands in my hair.

 

 

“Harry love are you okay?” I herd a worried voice come & all I gave in reply was a sob.

 

“Get the nurse!” I herd what I believe was Ellie’s voice come.

 

After a few minutes later I felt my self getting flipped around making me cry out in pain.

 

“You’re hurting him!” I herd my love’s voice come.

 

 

“Sh Harry is it your stomach?” I nodded my head a little eye still clenched shut. I felt them pulling up my gown and they I herd the nurse saying something & Then I felt myself getting wheeled down the hall, I didn’t have a clue what was happening before I blacked out.

___________________________________________________


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their life was perfect. Everyone thought that they would grow old & die together. They we're so in love, that is until Harry met him.... He changed Harry completely. Instead of the sweet, caring,Innocent, lovable, cuddly Harry; you now have the rude, sarcastic , drag racer, druggie. He don't care about anyone anyone but himself & him. Everything in his new life style was adventurous & spontaneous that is how he liked it. But what is going to happen when something comes up that may change his life forever?

Louis’s P.O.V

 

I couldn’t breathe; it’s as if my will to breathe has all of a sudden vanished. 

 

 

When I seen them take him down tthe hall, that’s when I broke down. I still felt arms wrapped around me and I think their Zayn’s. I was terrified, no I am terrified that something may happen to him, I just I can’t handle it if anything happens to him.

 

 

I swear of anything happens to that boy in there I will not forgive myself, I’m the one who got him pregnant; unintentionally but it still happened, so god forbid anything happen to him I just won’t know how to function. 

 

 

I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. Looking up I saw Ellie looking at me with tear stained eyes. Giving me a smile she offered me Annabelle whom she had in her arms. Sniffling I took the tiny baby from her arms and cradled her in my own.

 

I smiled softly down at the bundle of joy in my arms, she was just beautiful. She had bright blue eyes with brown hair on her head, she also had tiny dimples. Smiling I poked one making her gurgle.

 

 

“You’re a good father Lou.” I looked over at Zayn to see him smiling at me, as was Perrie seeing as she is sitting on Zayn’s lap.

 

 

“Thanks Zayn.” I whispered

 

 

I cuddled Annabelle closer & softly kissed her head, that’s all I could really do. Annabelle was helping calm me down a little bit, I think that’s why Ellie gave her to me in the first place.

 

 

Harry’s P.O.V

 

 

All I could see was light?

 

Groaning I tried to sit up but was stopped by a pain in my stomach.

 

 

“Careful Mr.Styles.” I herd a voice say.

 

“Where am I?” I asked no one in particular.

 

“The ICU you’re stitches weren’t correctly used, they were hurting the inside of your stomach hence why your stomach started to hurt so much.” I herd someone explain.

 

Nodding I looked down at my now some what flat stomach.

 

 

“Where is my baby & the father?” I asked.

 

 

“In the waiting room want me to go get them for you?” I nodded my head a yes.

 

 

Louis’s P.O.V

 

 

As I was cuddling Annabelle I saw a nurse come out which made me jump to my feet quickly.

 

“Mr.Tomlinson?” I ran over to the nurse with Annabelle safely in my arms. “That’s me!” I say quickly.

 

 

“Mr.Styles would like to see you.” I was suddenly over whelmed with happiness I began to cry a little.

 

 

I quickly followed the nurse down the hallways; finally we stopped at a door. I waited anxiously for her to open the door.

 

 

Once the door was open I ran inside and saw Harry sitting up in the bed, I ran over to him quickly, tucking Annabelle in between the both of us.

 

 

With tears still escaping my eyes I pressed my lips to his.

 

 

Once I pulled back I hauled him into an awkward hug because the baby was between us.

 

 

“Babe, babe are you crying? Come here.” He brought me into a hug with me sniffling I buried my head in his chest.

 

 

“I love you!” I heave a little bit

 

“I love you too forever and always.” He kissed my head and then Annabelles.

 

 

“ & I love our baby so much, and I’m so glad that she was made with you because I wouldn’t want a family with anyone other than you.” With tears in my eyes I kiss him.

 

 

“ I love you both so much Harry, god I can’t believe I’m doing this here but Harry you’re my light in the darkness, my sunshine, my everything. I love you so much that it physically hurts sometimes. You’re the father to our baby & I know you’re going to be an amazing father. God Harry what I’m trying to say is will you marry me?” I looked up at him to see him crying but nodding his head a yes.

 

 

“Yes Lou oh god yes!” I brought him into a tight hug, laughing as both of us cried.

 

 

Harry slowly brought Annabelle into his arms and I kissed her head, as did Harry. I swear I have the most amazing family in the world & I couldn’t ask for any better.

_____________________________________________________________--


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their life was perfect. Everyone thought that they would grow old & die together. They we're so in love, that is until Harry met him.... He changed Harry completely. Instead of the sweet, caring,Innocent, lovable, cuddly Harry; you now have the rude, sarcastic , drag racer, druggie. He don't care about anyone anyone but himself & him. Everything in his new life style was adventurous & spontaneous that is how he liked it. But what is going to happen when something comes up that may change his life forever?

2 years later. 

To say I was nervous is an understatement. Ellie was trying to calm me down with the help of Perrie and Niall. 

 

You see I'm finally getting married to the love of my life and I wow, this is really happening. 

'Harry calm down everything is GOIN to go fine.' Ellie tried to soothe me.

'I know I'm just nervous.' I admit. 

I herd someone snort and I looked over at Niall and stuck my tongue out at him, witch ended up with him doing the same. 

'Where's Annabelle?' I ask no one in specific. 

'She is with Jay and Louis don't worry you'll see your baby soon.' Perrie cooed at me. 

I gave Perrie a what the fuck look witch made her laugh. 

'Never do that again.' I tell her.

I sigh and look back at Ellie as she was fixing my tie and sighed. 

If only my mum was here... I miss her a lot but I know she probably doesn't want me back and I can't say that I want her back in my life either. Sure I miss her but having her back in my life means more stress and I really don't need that. I want to stay from the stress. And beside I have the perfect people in my life right now I don't need more. 

I herd music witch brought me outbid my thoughts. 

'Ready hunny.' I gave Ellie a small smile as I watched Louis's little sister go down the aisle. 

We decided on both of them to be the flower girls along with Annabelle of course and she looked adorable in her dress.

Finally all the people that were in the wedding was down the aisle and it was mine and Ellie's turn to go.

I wanted Ellie to walk me down the aisle because she is like a mother to me and is my mother now, I've GIT no idea how I would have made it this far without her. 

I herd Ellie's voice echo in my ear. 

'Smile' 

I looked up from the floor to see everyone standing an sending smiles and I finally looked at Louis.

 

He looked incredibly in a suit and his fair was in a quiff and he looked so sexy. I smiled at him as he did the same to me. Finally we got to the alter and I gave Ellie a kiss on the check and Louis gave me his hand. 

 

We intertwined our fingers and we stored at one another for the whole ceremony with nothing but love filling our eyes. 

I finally herd the words. 

'Do you Louis Tomlinson take Harry Styles to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, in richness or in poorness' 

'I do.' He replied looking me in the eyes. 

'And Do you Harry Styles take Louis Tomlinson to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness a in health, in richness or poorness'

'I do' 

'Then you may now kiss your husband' 

Louis took no time in connecting our lips. 

I could hardly hear the crowds cheers and ye minster saying 'ladies and gentleman I present to you The Tomlinson's' 

All I could feel was Louis'S lips on mine and I could help but feel like the luckiest man on earth. 

I've got an amazing loving, handsome husband. I have a gorgeous daughter, and I have an amazing family along with friends who I cherish.

It's been a bit over too years but everything is finally perfect. I guess everything has to change in order for it to then become perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that was the end (: hoped u liked it! also this is my first time using this site okay? & Also these are my stories i have on wattpad and also decided to share this on here. My wattpad name is also DreamingIsReality (:


End file.
